


【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】黑白变奏 1 （全文完）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】黑白变奏 1 （全文完）

终局

陈浩南并没有带多少人来码头，他这次接人只是非常私人性质的，纯粹是友情的行为，至于外面的人要如何猜测，那他可管不了。  
陈浩南叼着烟，迎着海风，爬了爬自己半长的头发。  
在他身后的苏星柏默默地看着，然后不置可否地剔了剔眉，因为太过无聊，他开始向他家老大搭话，而且他也挺好奇的。  
“南哥，究竟这次是接谁啊，要你亲自出马，你还这么随便。”苏星柏笑了开来。  
陈浩南回头看了他一眼，夜幕之下，海风吹拂着他的头发，有种说不出的帅气和风情并存。  
苏星柏咽了口口水，心想，不得了，这男人现在就是香港三合会组织的王者。  
陈浩南似乎心情不错，他挂着淡淡的笑意，回答了苏星柏的问题：“我也不知道我要接谁，反正山鸡打了声招呼，我就来了。”  
哦呵……苏星柏心里低呼，也不说话了，都说是山鸡哥了，没什么好问的了。

没一会，黑漆漆的海面就出现了规律的闪烁的灯光。  
站在码头最边上的小弟回头看了陈浩南一眼，陈浩南侧了侧头看过去，然后点了点头。  
用灯光做完信号交接，慢慢就见到有大飞泊岸了。  
陈浩南抽完最后一口烟，迎了上去，一边将烟蒂弹进码头边的水里。  
苏星柏也跟着上去，掩饰着好奇，淡然地从陈浩南身后窥探。

船上出现了两人，他们没什么行囊，也是呢，毕竟是跑路。  
两个都是高大瘦削的男子，一眼看过去，两个都不像是需要跑路的类型。  
稍微高大的男子穿着一身相当正式的西装，戴着淡墨色的眼镜，神色冷然而骄矜。另一个男子就穿得相对休闲，白色背心外面罩了件军装款的外套，牛仔裤，短军靴，看上去还挺像是条子的装束，长得倒是白皙帅气，有种清爽干净的帅气感。  
二人从船头往码头下来，苏星柏注意到，那个戴着眼镜的男子显然视力上有些问题，只见他下船时顿了一顿，他隔壁的男子就握着他的手，先跨下来，他才跟着一起下来。  
只是那二人太有默契，掩饰得非常好，看上去倒像是那个戴眼镜得男人故意等另一人一样。  
而且那二人下船后手也没有松开，就这么牵着手走了过来。

陈浩南挑了挑眉，在他们来到自己面前的时候，故意看了看他们十指紧扣的双手，可是对方完全没有任何反应。  
陈浩南耸了耸肩，歪着头说了句：“Welcome to HongKong？”  
说完，他自己就笑了，回头看向苏星柏，示意他上前应对。  
苏星柏这才明白为什么陈浩南会带他来，原来是为了沟通的问题啊。

苏星柏正准备说什么，那个戴眼镜的男子就抬了抬手示意：“我们会说粤语，这位是陈先生是吧？我是鸟饲诚一，这位是我弟，芹泽直人。”  
在鸟饲旁边的芹泽也点了点头示意。  
苏星柏“哦”了一声，挑着眉回头看陈浩南。  
陈浩南摊了摊手，上前就说：“日本人？”  
鸟饲淡然沉默着，并没有回话。芹泽有些紧张地抬头看向他。  
陈浩南露出了然的表情点了点头，然后一笑：“你们是山鸡打过招呼的人，我会照看你们的，有什么需要尽管开口。”  
鸟饲默默扭头看向了芹泽，芹泽朝对方一点头：“我们需要一个暂时落脚的地方。”

离去的时候，苏星柏跟着陈浩南身后，状似不经意地问：“为什么一个姓鸟饲，一个姓芹泽？”  
陈浩南轻笑起来，没有回头：“八卦了你，关你什么事？”  
苏星柏“喔”了一声：“纯粹好奇而已咯。”

回溯 01

少年A伤人案件被裁定为正当防卫，无罪释放。

判决之后，芹泽就被叱令继续上学，但是芹泽不开心，他从一个不知天高地厚，终日横行无忌的校园小霸王变成了如今这个忍受着各种窃窃私语，沉默而安静的少年，他很痛苦，但是他内心的痛苦不被理解，自责、愧疚、扭曲真相的沉重负罪感……都快要将他压垮了。  
父亲的不信任，兄长的随口安慰，虽然没有离开自己但是眼神闪烁的友人们……  
巨大的痛苦和不能诉说的悲怆将芹泽整个人包裹得严严实实，芹泽总觉得他想要挣扎，却动弹不得，他想要呼吸，却越来越快要窒息的感觉。

每一天，他只能装作镇定地上完课，然后逃开所有人，去到没人认识自己的地方，只有没有人知道那件事件的地方，他才能静静地坐一会，哭一下。

“诚一？怎么了？走了哦！”  
不远处传来了姐姐的叫唤，鸟饲回头应了一声，但是却还是没有马上过去。  
他担忧地看着另一边坐在角落地默默哭泣的少年，这个少年最近几乎每天都会出现在这里，也不和别人交流，就这么默默地坐在一边哭。  
鸟饲每天下课后都会在这里等他姐姐下班，然后姐弟二人一起回家，所以他一下子就认住了这个少年。  
一开始他并没有在意，毕竟对方的存在感很低，哭得一点声响都没有。  
只是偶尔一次抬头看到对方的脸之后，鸟饲就被震撼了。  
对方面无表情，只是静默地垂泪，但是鸟饲能感受到前所未有的痛苦和悲伤。  
他觉得自己很难不管他。

“诚一？快点啊！”  
姐姐的催促传来，鸟饲再次应了一声，他咬了咬牙，还是决定朝那少年走去。  
姐姐的工作发生了变化，明天他就会和姐姐搬家了，而且这少年明显也不是住在这附近的，说不定就从此见不上了。  
所以鸟饲还是决定过去，将自己想对他说的话说出来。  
鸟饲走到少年的跟前，轻轻弯腰递出了手帕，认真地说着，带着一丝疼惜：“别哭了，哭了那么多天，不要再哭了。”  
少年愣愣地抬头看他，眼神空洞。  
鸟饲心头一震，抿了抿唇，将手帕放到他手里：“真的，我走了，你不要再哭了。”

说完，姐姐的呼唤再度传来，鸟饲只再看了他一眼，就转身往姐姐那跑去了。

放在手上的手帕，远去的少年的背影，让芹泽觉得有什么被打破了的感觉，他仿佛可以重新呼吸，他似乎能看到一丝光亮。  
待他回过神来，倏然站起想找对方的时候，已经捕捉不到任何踪影了。  
芹泽握着手帕，环顾了一圈都没看到人。他低头看着手中的手帕，只见在右下角绣着“鸟饲”二字。

之后数天，芹泽再去同一个地方，都没有再能见到那个大概叫做“鸟饲”的少年了。

——————  
高中进路选择的时候，芹泽毫不犹豫地就填了警察，也表明了要考警察的决心。

因为升了高中，那件事知道的人并不多，由于案件当事人都是未成年人，因此关于当事人的隐私信息都保密得很好。  
升了高中之后，差不多就没人知道芹泽就是当年的少年A了。  
而从那之后，芹泽就开始改变，他不再是那个会连群结党欺负弱小的小恶霸，他笑着，敞开胸怀，积极对人。  
在高中，他这份努力得到了回抱，芹泽看上去就是个家境优越而没有架子的小少爷，人缘好似乎是那么的自然，而且有着莫名执着而直率的正义感。  
虽然有时候周围的同学会觉得这种偏执有些太过的，但毕竟不会有人讨厌一份正义感。

只是芹泽自己并没有忘记。  
没有人知道，时间会洗刷走真相。  
真相是什么？我毕竟是一个杀人犯……  
是的，我是一个杀人犯。  
心底的这些声音，每每在见到当年那些算得上是“共犯”的友人的时候都会回响得特别大声。

所以芹泽一直都和这些友人保持着联系，毕竟他们从小一起长大，毕竟他们有着一样秘密，毕竟他们是共犯……毕竟只有看着他们，自己才不会忘记，才不会以为自己就能就此爽朗地活着。

一直在芹泽身边的葛西看着他的进路调查表，显得欲言又止。  
芹泽撕开了糖纸，丢了颗糖进口，转头托腮看着窗外的白云：“有什么想说就说啊。”  
葛西低头推了推眼镜：“直人，你应该知道你家里是不同意你选择这条路的吧？”  
芹泽瞄了葛西一眼，见他低着头，并没有看向自己，才露出了一个意味不明的笑容：“那又怎样？我又不会继承芹泽家的一切。”  
葛西抬头看向芹泽，只见到他依然托腮看着窗外，有那么一瞬间，他觉得芹泽有种自我放逐的空虚。  
可是他一甩头，就看到芹泽笑着对他说：“走吧，我们去吃点东西再回家，我饿了哦。”  
葛西透过镜片看着这样的芹泽，总觉得好像有小小扭曲的感觉。

芹泽一意孤行地考了警察，有人以为自己知道他心里在想什么，但是芹泽知道，没人知道他自己心里想什么。  
受训的时候，挥洒着汗水的芹泽会想，我心里究竟在想什么呢？  
汗水沿着眉心流过，沿着鼻梁流过眼窝，沿着他的卧蚕滑过脸颊，仿佛泪痕一样。  
我为什么要知道自己在想什么？芹泽这么想。

所以芹泽依然是那个家境优越又没有架子的小少爷，开朗，对人真诚热情，还有着莫名执着而率直的正义感，依旧很有人缘。  
虽然芹泽时常打笑自己中二病的病得很厉害，是那种很差劲的人，但是同期都捶着他的肩膀让他别开玩笑。  
芹泽也跟着笑起来，眼角的纹路深深地蔓延开来，眼内却毫无笑意。

芹泽想不到会在受训的休假期间遭遇上挟持事件。  
在家庭餐厅的门口，人群惊呼着四处奔走，而相当部分的人就在走到安全距离的时候停留下来围观。  
现场闹哄哄的，有惊叫，有窃窃私语，也有冷漠的讨论，也有人掏出手机报警，也有人掏出手机是来拍照的。  
芹泽拨开人群走到中央的时候，看到一个身材高大而瘦削，穿着正式的西装的男子已经开始在控制场面。  
围观的人群在男子出示证件之后都开始点了点头配合起来，芹泽远远看到那明显就是警官证。

挟持人质的是一个目测四十上下的男子，他显得有些衣衫褴褛，周身都很邋遢的感觉，满脸胡渣，带着看上去脏兮兮的鸭舌帽，双眼通红充血，一手紧紧地勒着家庭餐厅负责当咨客迎宾的女店员，一手用着弹簧刀架在女子的脖子上。  
女子惊吓得浑身打颤，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉，却不敢出声，指引挟持她的男子一直念叨着让她不要吵，几句之后又开始絮絮叨叨地说着什么，因为现场不太安静，那男子的声音又很低，没人能听到他在说什么。  
这男子显然已经在精神承受的临界点，不能再受一点刺激了。  
然而被挟持的女子的脸色已经开始由白变红，再下去就有发紫的趋势，而且那薄而锋利的刀刃也在她脖子上划开了一道血口，鲜红沿着刀锋流下。  
芹泽判断那被挟持的女子也支撑不了多久了。

芹泽有些焦急地看了看远处，看样子是抗不到负责这地区的警察来了。  
他的目光逡巡着，发现那位在现场的警官也冷静地眯着眼在观察挟持者和被挟持者。那警官戴着眼镜，侧面看过去非常好看，有种冷静的帅气。  
芹泽喉头一动，不知道为什么，他就是觉得着警官的判断一定是和他一样的，他们两个显然是想到一块去。  
正这么想着的时候，芹泽发现自己撞上了对方看过来的视线。  
二人一个对视，仿佛都了解了对方的意图，他们几乎是同时转身朝人群外围走去，然后穿过了人群后，他们果然都看见了对方。  
二人一看到对方都不约而同地朝对方走去。

鸟饲也想不到在休息日出来闲逛会遇上事件，但是他是警察，就不能弃之不顾，他有这个责任和义务。  
可是事态的发展也太快，主要是两个当事人的状态都在临界点，如果等到辖区警察到来的话，可能就太迟了。  
正这么想着的时候，鸟饲察觉到了视线，他一转头就看到了一个有种干净感觉的帅气青年看着自己。在那一刹那之间，不知道为什么，他就觉得对方的想法和自己互通了。  
而接下来的动作也一再印证他的预感，鸟饲自己都觉得有点不可思议。  
看着走出了人群，与自己相隔着一定距离面对面站着的青年的时候，鸟饲虽然面上不动，但是内心却有着些许笑意。  
他迈步朝对方走去，而对方也朝自己走过来了。

芹泽抬手打断了男子准备出示警官证的举动：“抱歉，恕我失礼，刚才我就见到过你的警员证了。我是警察学校的在校受训生，今天休假。我想此时此刻应该要争取时间解决事件。”  
鸟饲点了点头，他也不是那么拘泥于形式和礼节的人。  
二人很快地就现场的情况和双方的观察交换了意见，果然是如自己所想的一样，二人的想法可谓高度一致，很快他们就得出了结论。  
不再等辖区警察了，现在就动手解决。

鸟饲透过镜片盯着芹泽，问：“你对自己的身手有信心吗？”  
芹泽也回望着他，笔直地，毫无偏移：“当然有。”  
得到答案的鸟饲只是点了点头，就打了个手势，开始执行刚才二人讨论得出的方案。  
芹泽的内心是高兴的，对方这样显然地给出信任，真的很鼓舞人。

芹泽绕过人群，开始往家庭餐厅的后门走去，刚才鸟饲告诉了他，员工入口在哪里。  
事件发生得很突然，门口就这么发生了挟持事件，餐厅内的人很多都来不及离开，都是靠员工入口离开的。  
现在芹泽就从这个入口进入餐厅内。

另一方面，鸟饲重新回到人群中，高调地展示着自己的警官证，大声地表明自己是警察的身份，他一方面让围观的群众都后退并保持安静，一方面转过身来与犯人面对面。  
而鸟饲似乎天生就有着某种魅力，能让周围的人都听从他的安排，人群果然一下子就安静下来了。  
可是犯人却更加紧绷了，他甚至一瞬间摆出了要攻击的姿态。  
可是鸟饲只是神色冷静地看着他，甚至释出了一丝笑意。  
这么一个举动却奇妙地打动了犯人，犯人收回了攻击的姿态，开始变得小心谨慎地防御起来。  
鸟饲此时就真正地露出了笑容，冷静到冷然的神色顿时瓦解，变得相当具有亲和力，他开始与犯人攀谈起来，亲切而有耐心地，一点一点地谈起来。

由于犯人是挟持着人质站在门前，所以家庭餐厅的自动门一直都是开开合合，发出规律而令人烦躁的节奏。  
此时芹泽已经顺利进入家庭餐厅，他在不动声色的情况下，已经去到了最接近犯人的隐蔽处，他观察了一下自动门开合的节奏，然后目测了一下自己与犯人的距离。

鸟饲见到他了，但是他不动声色，还在认真而耐心地与犯人攀谈，犯人似乎是中年失业的白领，一时接收不了现实，接着家庭开始崩溃，然后人生都崩溃起来了。  
但是这都不是他此刻伤害无辜借以报复社会的借口。  
鸟饲心里极其冷静地俯视着，但是面上的笑容依旧真挚，此时刚才受他所托去买水的热心人士已经将水买回来了。  
鸟饲接过两瓶水，开始左右来回踱步，犯人顿时又紧绷了起来。  
鸟饲朝犯人扬了扬手中的水：“你也累了吧？其实我以前也很穷，我与姐姐相依为命，她一个弱质女子就要支撑起一个家……其实你看，大家都很不容易，但是大家都很努力活着。”  
犯人不语，随着他来回踱步的节奏转动着身体，渐渐连架在人质脖子上的刀都微微偏离了脖子，跟随着节奏，指向鸟饲的方向。  
鸟饲用着自己踱步的的节奏掩饰着，轻轻地瞥了芹泽一眼。  
芹泽一瞬间就明白了。

鸟饲再次问：“你累了吧？喝水吗？”他再次扬了扬手中的水，“这是我特意为你准备的。你也总该为自己想想。累了吧，喝点水吧。”  
犯人还是沉默着，但是目光却一瞬也不瞬地盯着鸟饲。  
鸟饲耸了耸肩：“不用担心，我可以先喝给你看，保证是没问题的，你也看到是刚才的那位路人替你买的了。”  
鸟饲朝他举着手中的水，轻挑眉毛示意着。  
见对方露出了一丝空隙，他知道时机到了。  
鸟饲一面看着犯人的表情，余光一边看着自动门的开合节奏，他慢慢地蹲下，将其中一瓶水放在了自己脚边。  
他朝犯人微微一笑，在原地站定，然后慢慢地拧开了瓶盖，一边看着犯人，一边仰头将水往自己嘴边送。

此时，围观的人群发出了低声的惊呼。  
犯人条件反射地扭头。  
二人的行动几乎是同时的。  
在鸟饲用喝水吸引住犯人的注意力的时候，正好门再次打开，芹泽从隐蔽处冲出，飞快地朝犯人扑去。  
在芹泽飞扑而出的同时，鸟饲抬脚将脚边的瓶装水朝犯人踢了出去。  
在犯人扭头的时候，芹泽已经扑到他身前了，同时鸟饲踢出去的瓶装水打中了他持刀的手肘，他顿时握不住刀。  
随着刀掉落的瞬间，芹泽已经麻利地扭过他的手腕，膝盖顶着他的后腰将他往地上压。  
而鸟饲也冲了上来，拉开了被挟持的女店员。  
犯人没有挣扎的余地就被芹泽制服了，被救出的女店员抱着自己的同事嘤嘤啜泣起来。  
围观的群众顿时爆出一阵欢呼，热烈地鼓起掌来。

而这所有事情也只是短短十分钟之间的事情，然后辖区警察随着警鸣即将赶到了。  
即便是休息日，为了以防万一也带着手铐的鸟饲，接过芹泽的手，将犯人上了手铐。  
见此，听到警鸣的芹泽露出了一个为难的表情。  
鸟饲抬头看他，问：“怎么了？”  
芹泽抓了抓头发，有些羞赧：“各种原因，比较复杂，那个……应该可以叫你前辈吧？”  
鸟饲不置可否地沉默着。  
芹泽双手合十摆出了拜托的姿势：“拜托，我先走，前辈全部搞掂可以不？我实在是有各种原因不能够在此时掺和在事件里面。”  
鸟饲看着他，好一会儿，才微微地点了点头。  
本来看鸟饲这样以为会比较难搞的芹泽，没想到对方这么干脆就答应了，一时惊喜得有点情不自禁。  
他一下子就走上两步，用力地拥抱了鸟饲一下：“谢谢你！”  
然后他转身就走了，走了两步还是回头过来朝鸟饲露出灿烂的笑容：“谢谢了前辈，我先走了，以后有机会报答你！”  
说完，他迈开腿就跑，没一会儿就不见了踪影。

留在原地的鸟饲有一瞬间的呆愣。总觉得好像在哪里见过他来着？

跑着离开的芹泽跑远了才想起自己没问人家的名字！不过看对方一副精英的样子，只要当上警察要找到他应该不是很难。  
芹泽想着抄近路，拐进小路，手一撑就翻过了栅栏。  
不过总觉得有种在哪里见过的感觉……戴眼镜的样子……

回溯 02

鸟饲诚一本来只是个有着理想和抱负的一般青年。他有相依为命的姐姐，他并不觉得自己的家庭有缺陷，他很正直地长大，带着他的理想和抱负成为了警察。  
本来，他将会是警界新星，眼看就会有不凡的前景，他会获得更大的舞台，以实现他的理想和抱负。  
原本的鸟饲诚一，应该只是一个外表看上去冷静到冷然，但是内心却只是和一般人一样有着柔软和温暖。  
直到他的世界开始崩塌为止。

品川幼女绑架事件。

世界就此，在一夕之间，开始轰然坍塌。

“已经超过时间了，马上撤退，剩下的交回给搜查一课就行了。”  
“就差一点了，课长！如果贸然出动大批警力进行搜查会惊动犯人的！”  
“……撤退……剩下的，交给搜查一课。”

鸟饲并不是小组成员之一，他只是作为家属呆在这里，但是他熟悉警队的所有规则，还有作风。  
做着最后挣扎的交涉员，搂抱着他姐姐露出了难言表情的搜查员，还有他姐姐绝望的哭泣声……  
以及，在场人员沉重的沉默，和接受了上级命令宣布撤退的谈判课课长……  
鸟饲站在一边，透过自己的镜片，仿佛已经看到了结局。

搜查一课出动了大批警力进行了地毯式搜捕，果然惊动了犯人，最终……撕票。  
事件中的幼女惨死。  
那是鸟饲的外甥女，是鸟饲的姐姐的命根子……  
发现尸体那天，刮着暴风雨，仿佛上天也在为这件惨案哭泣。  
鸟饲站在外围，看着自己的同僚们进进出出，按着相关规定进行处理，接下来就是结案，然后档案一盖上，这事件就算完结了。  
与案人员的脸色全都很难看。  
鸟饲就这么看着，看着……他姐姐哭得那么绝望，他却无法帮上哪怕一点点的忙，甚至没有办法开口进行安慰，或者可以说点什么。  
姐弟二人失去了亲人，却连抱头痛哭都无法做到。

突然间，有人闹了起来。  
鸟饲见到一个穿着军装款式短袖外套的青年大声嚷着：“为什么！为什么会变成这样！之前不是说才有眉目的么！不是说……”  
“芹泽君！”似乎是他上司的男人出现在他身后拉住了他。  
“但是……课长！”那叫做芹泽的青年大叫着表示不满。  
“够了，不要再说了！你看清楚现况。”他的课长沉声说道。  
青年才抿着唇，咬紧了牙关闭上了嘴，隐约还能见到他眨动眼睛的次数非常频繁。

鸟饲远远地打量着对方。  
还是有人会这样子大叫出来，但是还是会被阻止。  
这个人……好像在哪里见过……

事件就这么结束了，一切都如鸟饲所料。而他姐姐也倒下了，当时的搜查员正在照顾她。  
隔天，依然是狂风暴雨，鸟饲打着伞，再次去到了案发现场。  
此时此刻，他必须要将伤心埋藏在心底，他还要支撑起他姐姐，所以他再来这里一次，来哀悼他的小外甥女，还有他崩溃掉的世界，还有他曾经的理想和抱负……  
意外地，他却在这种时间、地点、天气看到了一个昨天才见过的人，他记得他应该叫做芹泽。  
对方在这种滂沱大雨之下，跪坐在警戒线外的水泥地上，他前面摆放着一束白色的雏菊。雨水已经将他整个人淋得通透，湿哒哒的黑色短发黏在了他的额头、脸颊上，脸上是糟糕的水痕，分不清是雨水还是泪水。  
对方这样子静默地、面无表情地流着泪的样子，触动了鸟饲少年时的某一个记忆。  
记忆中也有过一个这样子静默地哭泣着，散发着无限悲伤的少年，当时鸟饲觉得自己无法不管他，虽然可能帮不上什么，但是他却觉得自己想要对他说什么。  
如今这个记忆和眼前的景象对上了，而且也和之前的一个休息日发生的事件里的人对上了。  
原来是他。鸟饲心里这么想着。  
鸟饲打着伞，迈步朝他走去。

芹泽察觉到声响，抬头想朝对方看去，视线却被一直打到眼周的大雨阻扰，直到对方的伞遮盖了雨势，他才能顺利抹了把脸，抬头看向对方。  
芹泽愣了一愣：“是你…………”  
鸟饲低头看着他：“为什么在这里哭泣？”  
芹泽有些狼狈地抹了把脸，撇开了视线：“虽然我只是负责协助搜查……但是……”  
芹泽没有说下去，他垂在一边的另一手用力地紧握起来：“明明是可以避免，明明可以救回来的……为什么却要因为什么机制而牺牲一条性命！警察……究竟算什么……”  
鸟饲冷然地看着他好一会儿，慢慢才蹲了下来，这次他能清楚地见到泪珠从他眼眶内滚动而下的情景。  
他抬手拂过了他的眼角：“死者，是我的外甥女。”  
芹泽震惊地看向了他，想起对方也是警察，而自己刚才那番话……他张了张嘴想要说什么，却被鸟饲打断。  
“你说的都没错，而我也只是一个身为警察却无法救回本应可以救回的亲人的……失败者。”  
芹泽对上了他的眼睛，在他眼睛里面却看不到一丝光亮，对方的眼神连一丝波动都没有……他甩了甩头，用力地抓住了对方打着伞的手：“不是！不是你的错！”  
鸟饲看着他，默然不语。他今天是来哀悼的，哀悼很多。同样，今天他还是来放任悲伤的。而眼前意外出现的青年，勾起了他很多回忆，对方的话语也句句戳中了他的心底。  
鸟饲觉得自己脑海中的记忆画面开始混乱地跳跃着。  
曾经那少年无言沉默恸哭的脸、和青年配合制服犯人时默契的眼神、青年临走时的拥抱和笑容……搜查组沉重的氛围、交涉员不可置信的反问、搂着姐姐的搜查员那沉痛的脸……姐姐绝望的哭泣和至今昏睡不醒的脸……  
最后，他回到了现在，眼前的人依旧抓着自己的手，泪水还从他的眼角滑下，但是对方的眼神却笔直地看向自己的眼底。  
鸟饲觉得自己有点混乱，这种混乱来源于哀伤、痛楚和内心听到的世界逐点逐点崩落的声响。  
他用另一手从侧后握上了面前的青年的脖子，触手一片冰凉：“我是鸟饲诚一，你呢？”  
被触摸的肌肤传来了属于掌心的热度，芹泽禁不住觉得有点烧灼感，他听到了熟悉的姓氏，这个姓氏他记住了很多年，绣着这个姓氏的手帕还躺在他家里的抽屉里，被他珍而重之地收藏着。  
芹泽一时激动，忍不住就抓紧了他的衣袖：“你是不是当年那个……”  
鸟饲再一次打断了他的话：“是，名字呢？”  
芹泽愣愣地回答道：“芹泽直人。”  
鸟饲环过他的肩，将他轻拥在怀里：“谢谢你，愿意为我外甥女哭泣，无论是出于什么原因，都谢谢你。”  
一瞬间，芹泽仿佛有种被看穿了的感觉，他的泪水再次汹涌而下，他觉得自己能感受到对方的心情，他扯着鸟饲的衣袖，低垂着头，没敢看他，只是低声说着：“你倒是哭出来啊……”  
鸟饲眨了眨干涩的眼睛，惨然一笑：“抱歉，哭不出来。”

知道名字之后，能做的事情就可多了。  
要查清楚“芹泽直人”这个名字背后藏的故事，对于有心的警察来说并不难，特别是对于鸟饲来说。  
而这都只是插曲，他现在关注的是他姐姐的健康问题。

芹泽握着还保存得很好的手帕，躺在床上，盯着天花板发起呆来。  
他还记得当年那个陌生少年的几句话，递过来的这条手帕给他的世界打开了一扇窗，虽然他自己也觉得不可思议，但是他的确因此可以从死角走出来，去追寻他认为自己应该要做的，如何去减轻这份罪孽。  
想不到对方也会选择成为警察……  
如果是抱着志愿成为警察的话，这次事件对他的打击有多大？  
想到这，芹泽禁不住自嘲地笑了笑，想不到自己还有这份心去担心别人……  
时至今时今日，芹泽都依旧在午夜梦回之间看到当年少年不可置信的脸，还有自己染满鲜血的双手……

虽然芹泽这么想着，但是他还是忍不住关注起鸟饲的事情来。  
然后忽然有一天，他得知了鸟饲姐姐去世的消息，当时芹泽惊得手中的东西全都握不住，还惹来了搭档高冢熏的嘲笑。  
可是芹泽已经顾不上了，他满脑子都是鸟饲诚一。

要打听鸟饲的现况和住址并不难。  
站在鸟饲家门前的时候，芹泽想着，自己怎么算都还欠他一个人情……说不定还是两个……他过来关心他一下也没什么……  
芹泽呼出了一口气，整理了下自己的表情才按响了门铃。  
随着打开的门而出现的鸟饲还是那个穿着正装、无论是发型表情都一丝不苟的样子。  
芹泽愣了一愣，而对方只是朝他看了一眼，转身就往里走了。  
芹泽连忙跟上，小声说着“打扰了”就跟着脱鞋子走到屋内。  
芹泽看到这屋子里的东西都很整整有条，干净整洁，他忍不住看向了鸟饲。  
鸟饲着他，用眼神示意他坐下。  
芹泽有些拘谨地点了点头，就在桌边坐下，他的目光追随着鸟饲，也不知道该怎么开口。  
鸟饲拎着两瓶水走了过来，放了一瓶在芹泽面前。然后自己也拧开了瓶盖，仰头喝了起来。

芹泽觉得很奇怪，他们明明没见过几面，但是却不知道为什么像认识了很久一样，像他这样相当冒昧地登门拜访，对方接待起来都好像已经发生过很多次一样。  
但是在知道了鸟饲诚一这个人之后，他的确搜集了很多关于他的信息。  
有名字的话，真的能调查很多关于这个名字背后的事情，特别是警察……

芹泽见对方看着窗外沉默着，也不知道要怎么打开话题。他几度张嘴，却发不出一丝声音，也想过或者对方根本不希望有人在这种时候提起……  
然而他还是过来了。  
芹泽也拧开了瓶盖喝了一口水：“你休假会休多长时间？”  
鸟饲这才淡然地瞥向了他：“你是知道我姐姐过世的事情，过来看我？”  
芹泽在他的眼神中有些不自然地低下了头。  
鸟饲带着淡淡的嘲讽开口：“当年，我第一次遇见你的时候，是你的裁决出来没多久的时候。正当防卫，那有什么好哭的？”  
芹泽瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地抬头看向了他。  
鸟饲的唇边出现了讥诮的弧度：“有什么好吃惊的？你会查我？难道我不会查你？大家都是警察，说来我级别还比你高，权限比你大。”  
芹泽喉头微动，却发不出声音来。  
鸟饲开始用手指规律地敲打着桌面：“会哭的原因有很多，其中有一项就是觉得自己杀人了吧……”  
鸟饲的目光透过镜头锐利地投射到芹泽身上：“杀人犯？”  
隐藏多年的过去，忽然被人如斯直接而难堪地揭开，芹泽关于当初那事件的所有回忆都一下子鲜明地在脑海中闪过。他出了一头的虚汗，他觉得呼吸开始有些不畅，目光却锁在鸟饲那冷然而挂着嘲讽的脸上。  
鸟饲见此，勾了勾嘴角：“说中了。”  
芹泽的瞳孔忽然缩放起来，他开始忍不住大口大口呼吸着，却依然觉得呼吸不到新鲜空气，没一会他就捂着胸口从椅子上摔了下去。  
鸟饲一惊，迅速反应过来，他起身绕到芹泽那边去，发现对方已经一手捂着脖子一手捂着胸口大口喘息得有点抽搐，而且还有翻白眼的趋势。  
鸟饲咒骂了一声，拉开他两手，可是对方却挣扎着要放回原位，他只好抓着他的手将它们按在他身侧，他大声说着：“冷静点，慢慢呼吸，一点一点缓过来。”  
可是对方压根没听到他的声音，反而因为他的压制而更糟糕。  
鸟饲再次咒骂了一声，他一咬牙，推高自己的眼镜，低头就往芹泽的嘴唇覆上去，他伸舌钻进对方嘴里按住对方的舌头，然后向对方渡气。  
如此几次之后，芹泽终于慢慢安静下来。  
这时，鸟饲也已经被弄得满头都是汗，他拉着对方坐了起来，让对方背靠在他怀里，两手还是抓住他的手腕，按着他的脉门，感受他的脉动，怕他再有什么突发情况。

芹泽总算平复过来，他轻缓地吐纳着，头靠在鸟饲的肩上，淡淡地开口：“你说的没错，我是个杀人犯。”

回溯 03

“我是个杀人犯。”  
这句话芹泽说得相当云淡风轻，好像这么多年来已经说过无数次一样。  
鸟饲微微低下了头，不意下巴就碰到了坐在自己怀里的人的肩膀：“法律裁定了你无罪。”  
“人类有没有罪，法律真的能厘定么？”  
鸟饲沉默，他松开了手，站了起身：“你有没有杀过人，与我无关。”  
芹泽也跟着站了起来，有些激动地抓住了他的手腕：“不管怎么说，当年，我都很感激你。”  
鸟饲回头先是看了看自己被抓住的手腕，然后才看向了芹泽：“我不记得我当初做过什么了。”  
芹泽还是牢牢地抓住了他的手腕，却缓缓地低下了头：“或者当初不是你也好，是别人也好……或者我只是需要有人叫我一声，跟我说句话……甚至只是一个眼神……”  
芹泽再次抬头看向了鸟饲，双眼清透：“但是没有或者，也没有如果，当初也只有你过来跟我说话，让我不要哭……无论如何，我都很感激你。”  
鸟饲哼笑了一声：“所以呢？你不要告诉我你想要报答我？怎么样报答？在这个时候过来安慰我？”  
“不是！”面对鸟饲的冷嘲，芹泽大声地叫唤了出来。他用力将鸟饲扯了过来，二人面对面站着，“我是想帮你！我想将当初的人情还给你！”  
鸟饲冷冷地盯着他，忽然冷笑一声：“帮我？凭你？怎么帮？”  
“笨蛋！”  
芹泽不为他的态度所动，大声骂了他一句，他咬着牙沉默着，然后鸟饲就看到他的眼泪掉下来了，一颗接一颗沿着他的脸颊滚下，无声无息。  
鸟饲的心震动了一下。  
芹泽也不擦拭自己的眼泪，任由泪水滴落到自己的抓着对方手腕的手背上，甚至是滴落到对方的手背上。  
他开口，声调都没有颤抖，只是带上了浓厚的鼻音：“伤心了，就哭啊，这是人类的本能，你逞什么强？”  
二人之间顿时一阵沉默压下，芹泽还在静默地哭着，没有一丝声息。

好半晌，芹泽感觉到自己掌心中的手腕动了动，对方翻转了手腕，反手握上他的。芹泽有些吃惊，他有些惊愕地看向了鸟饲。  
而鸟饲的眼神并没有看向他，而是看着他们现在变成了互相握着对方手腕的双手。  
“你还真爱哭。”鸟饲淡淡说着，“每次见你，你都在哭。”  
“挟持事件的时候我就没有哭。”芹泽马上反驳了起来，然而他这么说着的时候，眼泪还在掉。  
鸟饲轻轻地笑了出声，他的笑声很低沉，芹泽几乎以为自己听错，可是看到他的脸上真切地出现了笑容的弧度的时候，他才发现对方是真的笑了。虽然很淡，很轻，但是的确是笑了。  
鸟饲的笑容让芹泽觉得心跳有些不稳，而他自己还不知道是为什么。  
鸟饲忽然又冷了下来，他顺着手腕往上，抬眼看向了芹泽：“你当年一个人在哭着的时候，在想什么？”  
芹泽眨了一下眼睛，眨出的泪水沿着眼角流下，他也对着鸟饲，然后摇了摇头。  
鸟饲的目光透过镜片深深滴看着芹泽：“一个人是什么感受？”  
芹泽只觉得胸口有什么在烧灼起来，一直从胸口到喉咙，干涩的感觉令人一句话也说不出来，他只能用力将对方扯向了自己，他也说不上为什么就张开双手抱住了对方，大概这种时候，能靠着人类的体温传递着什么。  
芹泽比自己矮，鸟饲被他这么抱着觉得有些不自在，而且他感觉到自己肩膀处的衣物被迅速染湿。  
他抬了抬自己的手，良久，才轻轻地环上了芹泽的腰。他好像发出了一声轻叹，也好像没有：“你真的很爱哭。”  
而芹泽，也只是安静地掉着泪，没有说话。

“一个人是什么感受？”  
鸟饲的这句话像魔咒一样绑住了芹泽，他总是忍不住握着当初那条绣着“鸟饲”二字的手帕躺在床上在想这个问题。  
翻来覆去地想着，鸟饲诚一。  
我欠他一个人情，我应该还他的。最后，芹泽得出了这么一个结论。

鸟饲还在被强制休假当中，似乎他的上司认为他需要这段时间，与他自己本身的意愿无关。  
芹泽开始频繁地出现在鸟饲的家。  
芹泽的想法超简单，不要让对方有一个人的感觉。所以他给对方发简讯，也不管对方回不回，他会去对方的家，也不管对方在不在家。  
不过鸟饲没有拒绝他。他发简讯过来，他看，但是不回。他上来自己家，他开门，遇上有几次自己不在，见到那家伙就这么蹲在自己家门口等着之后，他告诉了他备用钥匙放在什么地方。  
明明是个小少爷，为什么看上去完全不像？鸟饲时常这么想着。  
从小到大，鸟饲都没有什么可以称得上是朋友的人，但是他从来没感到过寂寞或者想要结识朋友之类的。  
他有他姐姐就够了。  
可是现在他姐姐不在了……他真切地感受到自己是一个人。可能就因为如此，他没有拒绝过芹泽。

芹泽觉得自己一定是疯了才会听自己那个毫无女人味的搭档高冢熏的建议。  
最能体会家的味道的就是亲手做的料理？什么鬼？  
芹泽穿着围裙。鸟饲家居然有这玩意，一定是他姐姐的。  
芹泽穿着围裙，举着刀对着摆了一料理台的食材，僵硬得像个雕塑。他怎么就光是采纳了建议而完全忘记了操作人是自己呢？  
芹泽一手撑着腰，一边斜着眼看自己手中的菜刀。  
他认真地在想，能不能放下菜刀，脱掉围裙，当没事发生过？他觉得这个主意不错，于是他就小心翼翼地放下了菜刀，可是才这么一会功夫，他眼角余光好像看到了什么。为了确认，他回头看去。  
鸟饲诚一。

鸟饲本来不想理他，本来他没有拒绝芹泽，但是也没有理过他，不过对方相当有耐性，也相当能自得，所以他也就这样随他去。  
所以他这次纯粹是偶然，他虽然被强制休假，但是不代表他什么都不能做，所以他的工作告一段落之后，他只是打算出来装杯水的。  
反正自从告知了芹泽自己家备用钥匙放在哪之后，他每次来都是自己开门的，一边进门一边说着“打扰了”什么的。  
反正也就是让鸟饲知道他来了，然后二人都经常是自顾自地做自己的事情。  
所以，纯粹路过的鸟饲被自家厨房那座“雕塑”吸引了注意力。  
他的视线扫过了那一料理台的食材，加上芹泽本人在料理台前穿着围裙举着菜刀，他一下子就知道了对方的意图。  
鸟饲觉得心头有些暖融融的感觉，不过他没说什么，就端着水斜倚在门边看着。  
然后芹泽发现了他，动作滑稽地回过头来看他。  
鸟饲面上一丝表情也没有，心底却连自己都没察觉地轻松了起来。

发现了鸟饲站在门口之后，芹泽僵住了一分钟左右，后来发现自己的动作太搞笑，他才站直了身体转过身去面对鸟饲。  
他看了看鸟饲手中的水杯，抿了抿唇：“倒水啊？”  
鸟饲也没看到，只是盯着他身后那一片凌乱的料理台：“不然呢？”  
察觉到对方的视线，芹泽忍不住回头看了看料理台，是有点不堪入目呢……  
鸟饲挑了挑眉，用眼神示意着：“案发现场？”  
芹泽咽了口口水，下意识就回答：“那你要勘察现场不？”  
鸟饲扭了扭头，数秒后才看回对方身上，脸还是面无表情的脸，可是眼底深处透露出来的促狭让芹泽忍不住视线往左上飘。  
“芹泽家。”鸟饲说着，喝了口水，“芹泽家……”  
芹泽轻咳了起来。  
鸟饲继续喝水，一边牢牢地盯着他：“芹•泽•家。”  
芹泽被他说得忍不住双手交叠放在身前：“对不起……”  
道完歉他才反应过来，他为什么要道歉啊！  
然而鸟饲已经走了过来。  
芹泽见他将水杯往边上一方，卷起了袖口，一边朝自己伸出了手。  
“哈？”芹泽有些惊讶。  
“围裙。”鸟饲摊了摊伸出去的手掌。  
“欸？！”

吃上了精致的家庭料理的时候，芹泽觉得还好自己刚才道歉了。  
他和鸟饲面对面坐着吃完饭，都有些不敢抬头看对方。  
他再一次在心中咒骂他那个毫无女人味可言的搭档。  
二人沉默地吃着饭，饭桌上只有筷子与碗碟轻触的声响。  
最先受不了沉默的，还是芹泽。  
“你什么时候会复工？”啊，可恶，真的好美味。  
“快了。”这家伙居然还挑食，果然是小少爷。  
“这样哦……”下次要不干脆来蹭饭？  
二人又沉默了一阵，鸟饲率先放下了筷子：“我吃饱了。”  
芹泽吮着筷子尖，有些吃惊：“这么快？”  
“直人。”鸟饲神色冷然地叫道。  
第一次被直呼名字，芹泽完全呆住了。好半晌，他才慌忙地放下了筷子，端正地坐好。  
鸟饲看着他，慢慢地说着：“这个国家的警察运作系统也好、司法系统也好、甚至是这之上的政治都好……都是不完全，有着致命的缺陷……”  
芹泽收敛了神色，双眸清亮地看着对方，等待他继续说下去。  
“改革。”鸟饲淡然地说出了这两个字，过了一会儿又补上了一句，“自上而下。”  
芹泽被他眼中的炽热震慑了，他觉得自己在他面前有些呼吸困难，好像空气都变沉重了。  
对方的目光还牢牢地锁住了自己的视线，芹泽喉头一动，然后他点了点头，回应了对方的视线，目光直透对方的眼底：“是你的话，一定能做到。”

没过多久，鸟饲就复工了。  
芹泽也没有再很频繁地单方面和对方见面。  
只是二人一直都保持着联系，偶尔见上一面这样。  
没多久，就传来了鸟饲高升的消息。  
为此，鸟饲第一次发了简讯过来。  
芹泽心情愉快了一整天，愉快到路人皆知。他的搭档高冢熏忍不住吐槽他：你走路都有花掉下来了知不知道？

再后来，鸟饲收到了芹泽的简讯：“我可能要短暂地被借调到湾岸署。”  
鸟饲挑了挑眉。湾岸署吗……

回溯 04

芹泽只是被暂时借调到湾岸署一个月。  
跟着青岛俊作混的日子，他才发现自己实在是太纯良，没有女人味的搭档对他的指责完全不成立，回去以后再被说的话，他绝对要让对方来湾岸署跟着青岛前辈感受一下！  
明明比起青岛前辈，自己办案简直可以说得上是“规矩”好吗？

毕竟不是每天都是各种各样的重案，不如说，作为警察来说，无惊无险又到六点的日子才是最好的，各种意义上。  
但是这显然不可能。湾岸署每天都有各种大大小小的案件，芹泽也就跟着青岛各种跑跑跑跑。  
他很快就融入了这个可爱的团队。  
芹泽觉得自己的课组已经很棒了，但是显然这儿的氛围更好。好得有点梦幻，梦幻得有点不太像警察的组织了。

关于这一点，他倒是有和鸟饲说起来，在二人都在警察专用的训练馆的时候。

晚上十点的时候，训练场内都没有人，只有芹泽和鸟饲两个。二人也没有怎么换衣服，芹泽就将自己的外套脱了，穿着棉质的白色背心，而鸟饲也只是脱掉了西装外套，解开了领带。  
二人就这么样就脱了鞋子，在训练场上切磋了起来。  
拳来脚往的空隙，二人就聊起天来。

“辅佐官是做什么的？”  
“……你真的是芹泽家的小少爷？”  
“啰嗦，我问你答就是啦。”  
“……”

“湾岸署怎么样？”  
“嗯？你对这个地属分署有兴趣？”  
“啰嗦，我问你答就是了。”  
“……”

“青岛前辈人真的很不错，跟着他总觉得能学到很多东西，各种意义上的。”  
“青岛俊作吗……我并不认同他这种类型的。”  
“欸？！”

芹泽一愣神，就被鸟饲扫过来的长腿撂倒。鸟饲长腿扫过去，双手卷过芹泽的手腕十字锁住，动作一气呵成地将人压制在地上。  
鸟饲低头看着他那微微泛红的不甘心的脸，不由得换了个姿势，双膝撑在他大腿两侧，缓缓倾下身，淡然说道：“你输了。”  
芹泽嘴唇微动，然后用力地抿紧，他咬紧了后牙，因此嘴唇都微微地嘟了起来而不自知，他动了动手，没能挣动，愤愤地看上压着他的人：“你耍诈。”  
鸟饲挑了挑眉：“哪里？请说。”  
芹泽顿时无话可说，可是他就是觉得鸟饲耍诈了，他不满地忿恨地看着对方，双颊还微微地鼓了一下。  
鸟饲一直盯着他，并没有放过他任何一个细微的表情，他唇边轻淡地出现了一个弧度：“你还太嫩了。”  
芹泽被他这么一说，简直整个人都炸毛了，他顿时激烈地挣动着，对方却压制得很牢固。  
好半晌，他还没没能脱离对方的压制。而且因为他刚才的挣扎的关系，对方使出更狠的手段，现在的情况更糟糕了。  
鸟饲两腿都用力地钳在他的双腿上，腰胯骨也压了上来，自己双手被他一把抓住压在头顶上，而对方另一只手则卡在他的脖子上。  
芹泽默言无语了半晌，才终于放弃，然后才发现现在的姿势好像挺糟糕的，而且也和格斗技没啥关系了……  
芹泽顿时就不好意思起来了，脸颊都微微发热起来，他眼神都不敢看向鸟饲了：“那个……可以放开我了吗？”  
鸟饲本来没察觉有什么不对劲，可身下的人这样的反应这样地说着的时候，他才发现好像是有哪里不太对劲。  
但是他不想放开。

鸟饲也不太明白自己现在为什么要这么做，他只是想这么做而已。他低下头，俯身到与对方极近的距离，轻声说着：“看着我。”  
芹泽垂着眼帘，不敢看他，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
鸟饲的声调很冷，他再说了一次：“看着我。没有第三次了。”  
芹泽内心挣扎了好一会，才微微抬头看向对方，不料距离太近，他才动鼻尖就碰到对方的鼻尖了。难怪刚才总觉得对方的气息都扑打了过来。  
芹泽喉头一动，没有说话，目光不偏不倚地看着对方。  
鸟饲察觉到二人的视线纠缠在一起，气氛应该说是有点不对，但是他没想过去纠正。他微侧着头，就往芹泽唇上贴过去。  
芹泽在对方要吻上来的前一刻轻轻撇开了头，对方的吻落在了他的脸颊上，而他的脸颊正火辣地烧灼着。  
鸟饲并没有放过他，他贴着他的脸颊，轻轻地凑到他耳边说着：“不愿意？”  
芹泽没有说话，他又轻轻摇了摇头，因为这动作，耳朵还轻轻擦过了鸟饲的嘴唇。  
鸟饲感觉到身下的躯体开始轻轻地颤抖起来。他卡在对方脖子上的手转而轻轻地握住对方的下巴，将他的头转回来，轻轻抬起他的下巴，再一次吻向了对方。  
这一次芹泽没有躲开了，他双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛可怜兮兮地颤动着。  
鸟饲终于吻上了芹泽。  
他轻缓地亲吻着，一点一点，循序渐进地撬开了他的牙关，缠上了他的舌头。他放开了压制在芹泽头顶的手，而双手获得自由之后的芹泽则是搂上了他的脖子，一手插入他的发中。  
场内很安静，高悬在天花板的白炽灯尽责地照耀着，给予足够的照明，而场内唯二的两个人正缠绵地亲吻着。

一个月很快就过去了，芹泽的借调时间也结束了。  
青岛等人也相当不舍，想着才刚刚打成一片，芹泽就要回去了。  
于是决定举办欢送会，搞得好像再也见不到面一样。  
酒过三巡，大家都没一个清醒的时候，青岛就搂着芹泽的脖子开始话唠起来：“臭小子，才刚和你培养出一点默契出来，你就回去了……”  
芹泽也半醉不醒，呆呆地点了点头：“是呢，好不容易跟上乱七八糟的青岛前辈的步伐的呢……”  
众人哄然笑作一团，芹泽则被青岛揉着脑袋按到了大腿上，芹泽连忙求饶。  
青岛又将芹泽提了起来，一脸认真地拍了拍对方的肩膀：“直人！”  
“是！”芹泽连忙应道。  
青岛中气十足地说着：“回去以后！要好好做人！不要行差踏错！不要回望过去！要勇往直前！要……”  
他还没说完，就被恩田菫用力地敲了下头。青岛顿时捂着头委屈地看了过来。  
恩田菫翻了个白眼：“你是人家老爸吗？还是情深义重的狱警对即将出狱改过自新的犯人？”  
大家又忍不住哄然大笑，一时间小包厢里都一片东倒西歪。  
“可是！”青岛还觉得不够，他还想说，可是又觉得恩田菫说得没错，他一下子又转过去，抱住芹泽没说话。  
恩田菫推了推青岛，在青岛隔壁凑了过来，也是一脸认真地对芹泽说：“芹泽君，人呢，就是要无论做错什么，哪怕是像青岛这样，都要积极面对，积极解决，不能原地踏步，不能……”  
这次轮到恩田菫被打断了，筱原夏美禁不住说：“结果，堇前辈说得和青岛前辈说得有什么分别呢？”  
来自中国的研修生王明才一脸不解：“所以说为什么要对芹泽桑说这个？”

欢送会的气氛很好，然而青岛和恩田的无心的话却深刻地烙印在芹泽心中。  
散场之后，芹泽摇摇晃晃地在路上走着。只剩下他一个人的此刻，刚才青岛和恩田的话就不断在脑内回响起来了。  
——“要好好做人！不要行差踏错！不要回望过去！要勇往直前！”  
——“……无论做错什么……都要积极面对，积极解决，不能原地踏步……”  
酒意一下子上涌，芹泽只觉得头一晕，一股恶心感涌上，他顿时扶着路边的灯柱停下，没一会儿，他就干呕了起来。  
干呕了一阵，恶心感才退了一点，芹泽大口大口喘息着，抱着自己的脑袋缓缓地在路边蹲了下来，他又无声无息地哭了起来。  
夜阑人静，路上一个人都没有，路灯在他头顶放出光芒，不时吸引了趋光的小虫子，围绕在光芒周围不肯离去。  
芹泽一个人抱着头蹲在路边哭了起来，却一点声响都没有。  
无论做错什么吗？包括杀人吗？包括夺去别人的性命吗？他自己甚至都不敢查那事件的后续，能积极面对吗？  
他也不想回望过去……可是他是一个杀人犯啊？他能像一般人面对错误那样，面对、解决、跨过么？  
自己是不是因为最近过得太开心、日子过的太舒坦就忘记了自己的罪孽？  
他有资格像一般人那样简单地获得幸福吗？  
此时，鸟饲的脸在他脑中一闪而过，芹泽感到一阵心痛掠过，他忍不住将自己蜷缩得更紧，但是他又忍不住，颤抖着掏出了电话，不由自主就拨通了鸟饲的号码。

“嘟嘟”声过后，电话被对方接了起来。  
电话的对面传来了鸟饲一贯淡然的声音：“直人？”  
一听到鸟饲的声音，芹泽的泪水掉落得更凶了，他忍不住捂住了自己的嘴，才终于明白为什么鸟饲说不认同青岛了……  
青岛像光，而他们都是不准备趋光的虫子啊……  
芹泽并没有说话，对方也没有挂电话。  
鸟饲再次说道：“你又哭了？”  
这一句话，终于让芹泽能出声了，他只能不断地重复地叫唤着对方的名字：“诚一……诚一……诚一……”  
而鸟饲只是轻声地应着：“嗯……”

不久后，一个叫做和久伸次郎的年轻人就被正式分配到湾岸署了。

回溯 05

湾岸署要搬迁了，而青岛俊作也终于升职了，虽然他升职的这个当头，大家都忙碌得死去活来，只能用各种手忙脚乱来形容。  
不过青岛还是将这个消息传递给了芹泽，还让他当天有空的话可以过来玩一玩，毕竟算盘一打，也曾经是湾岸署的人。  
收到简讯的芹泽禁不住笑了笑，也回复了答应的意思。  
还被高冢熏煞有其事地说：“啊，去了别人家一个月就被拐走啦，真是留不住啊~”  
芹泽扭头就用纸团扔她的头。

然而这件本来开心的事情，在三日之间发生了不可预测的变化，案件骤然发生。  
一些没有公布过的消息，也总是很容易就在警察之间获得，毕竟谁都总有那么一个同期或者前辈又或者后辈。  
何况湾岸署的人都没当过芹泽是外人，他一问，青岛就全都说了。  
芹泽默然，也知道这种时候说什么都很苍白，而自己也不再隶属湾岸署，只能宽慰两句，并想着在自己辖区内帮忙留意一下。  
而还有一件事情比较意外的就是，这次本厅下派的搜查组里的辅佐官是鸟饲诚一。  
芹泽心里咯噔了一下，也没说什么，毕竟他和鸟饲的事情，其实没有人知道。  
而湾岸署这次的案件，鸟饲并没有和他说，芹泽也觉得没什么，毕竟这只是正常的工作，没什么值得特别说的。  
想是这么想，可是芹泽心里还是有点在意。他给鸟饲发了简讯。  
——“最近工作忙吗？”  
本来以为也就随口一问，对方没那么快回复才是，却没想到，很快就收到了回复。  
——“在处理湾岸署那边过来的案件。”  
芹泽愣了一愣，轻轻抿紧了嘴唇，控制自己不要笑出来。既然是鸟饲的话，那就一定没问题。  
——“辛苦了。”  
——“嗯。”  
只有一个字的话你可以不回啊。握着手机，心里这么腹诽，可是芹泽还是控制不住，笑了出来。

由于种种原因，对于湾岸署这次的案件，芹泽还是相当关注的。  
意外得知鸟饲受伤的时候，他第一反应是想过去找人，但是一想到湾岸署的搬迁仪式在即，而案件还未解决，这会儿肯定是马不停蹄的状态。  
他想了想，打探了一下，果然得知鸟饲处理过伤口之后马上就赶回现场了。  
芹泽连简讯都不发了，怕影响对方。虽然担心，也只能安静地关注着事件，等事件解决，万一他一时脑袋发热冲到现场去造成不必要的麻烦就太糟糕了。

等事件圆满解决之后，因公受伤的鸟饲获得了假期，芹泽马上就抽出时间过去看他了。  
看着鸟饲被包扎着的左眼，芹泽一瞬间愣神，反应不过来。他讷讷地伸出手，想要触碰对方的左眼，却在碰到之前惊醒过来，一下子像是触电那般收回了手。  
芹泽有些震惊地看着自己的右手，默默地用左手握着。  
鸟饲静静地看着他的一举一动，捕捉着他每一个表情，然后说：“我没事。”  
芹泽嘴唇轻微地颤抖着：“眼睛……”  
鸟饲抬手抓过了他的左手，轻轻地握在掌心里：“我没事。”  
芹泽看着他的左眼，心中说不出是什么感受，只觉得胸口很闷，喉咙很干。他反手扣住鸟饲的手，鸟饲配合调整了手势，二人紧紧地十指相扣。  
直到感受到从鸟饲的掌心传过来的脉动之后，芹泽才冷静了下来，他才能笑了出来：“看在你是病人的份上，我就陪陪你吧。”  
鸟饲用另一手伸到鼻梁处作了个推眼镜的动作，却忘记了自己现在没有戴眼镜。  
芹泽见此一下子就毫不留情地笑了出来，还笑得扑到了鸟饲身上。  
鸟饲却只是淡定地收回手，冷静地说了句：“那你还是回去吧，会增加我的负担的。”

但是，结果是并不圆满的，甚至很残酷。  
鸟饲的左眼因为手术处理得不及时，爆炸散入的碎片还是做成了很大的伤害，最终结果是，鸟饲的视力会受到影响，特别是某种角度之下，而且他的左眼不能受强光。  
虽然鸟饲很强悍，据判断，目前来说也不影响他的工作和仕途，但是他的左眼还是半废了。  
鸟饲这个假期，又变长了。

鸟饲心想，这家伙肯定又要哭。而结果也一如他所料，得知他左眼情况的芹泽，就这么坐在他对面，又无声无息地哭了起来。  
鸟饲目前是处于复健状态，对于左眼。与其说是复健，不如说是适应。  
他已经换掉了眼镜，改用了医院特意给他配制的防光防紫外线的深色镜片。他现在左边的视野会出现相当大的一片死角，部分还会重影，相当不好拿捏距离。  
所以他现在要做的就是重新适应，让自己如何在这种状态下，让右眼获得精确度。  
对于自己左眼的情况，鸟饲本人相当冷静，连情绪的起伏都不大，只因为他知道有非常多的人在等看他的笑话，在等看他如何掉下来，所以他必须要冷静，然后安然跨过去。  
他的目的还未达成，他不能在此止步不前。  
而且……  
鸟饲的神色柔和了起来，他透过深色的镜片注视着芹泽。  
这家伙会替他哭，替他伤心，替他不忿……这家伙会心疼自己……这就够了。  
他不是一个人。

鸟饲几不可闻地叹了口气，他拍了拍自己身边的位置，向对面满脸泪痕的芹泽示意：“过来这边。”  
芹泽也不擦一下眼泪，他咬着牙，有些愤怒地看着他，用力地摇了摇头。  
鸟饲神色淡然，有些不解地看着他。  
芹泽见他这样，一下子就起来拿了他的杯子就放到他面前。  
芹泽神色不明地说着：“拿起这个杯子啊。”  
鸟饲看着他，看了看面前的杯子，条件反射还是伸出左手去拿，可是他忘记了自己现在没有办法从左边拿捏好精确度，几次探手都没抓到，还不小心碰翻了杯子。  
结实的杯子从桌上滚下，并没有打破，而是发出了一声巨响，滑到一边去了。  
芹泽的眼泪再次无预警地落下，他站起身一把扯住了鸟饲的衣领，将人提了起来：“你装什么没事？你是左撇子啊！你的惯用手是左手啊！你现在是左眼有事！为什么你可以这么若无其事！”  
芹泽说着说着，就松开了手，他第一次在鸟饲面前哭出了声音。他伤心地抽噎着，为了鸟饲的左眼。  
鸟饲只觉得自己的胸口又是温暖又是心痛，他绕过桌子走了过去，张开手牢牢地抱住了芹泽：“我要有什么反应，我什么反应都不能有，不然背后等着我下马的人一定会很高兴。再说……我有你就够了……”  
芹泽原本还在他怀里抽泣着，听到他最后一句，忍不住抬头看他，半晌，眨掉更多的眼泪之后，情不自禁就抱住对方吻了起来。  
——  
芹泽是被横抱起来，抱进房间的。他缩在鸟饲怀里，有点羞得不知所措。  
鸟饲将他轻柔地放到自己床上，轻轻地脱掉了他的外套，芹泽就穿着棉质的白色背心躺在床上羞红了一张脸看着他。  
鸟饲在他的目光中，将卧室的窗帘全部拉上，室内顿时昏暗了不少，只有少许光亮摇曳地晃过。  
鸟饲背着他，解开了自己的领带，脱掉了自己的衬衣，都一一地挂好在平时坐着办公的椅子的椅背上。  
他回过头来，发现芹泽的视线粘在自己身上，闪闪发亮。  
鸟饲裸着上半身走了回去。  
芹泽看着他肌肉结实的上半身，还真的没想到他脱衣服之后比自己还要壮硕，宽肩窄腰，简直是让所有男人都羡慕妒忌恨的身段。  
芹泽一边咽了口口水，一边想着怪不得自己打不过他。  
鸟饲在床边坐了下来，伸手就去解他的裤腰带。  
芹泽吃了一惊，他双手不由自主地抓住了对方的手腕：“现在？”  
鸟饲看了他一眼，挣动了一下，晃开了他的手：“碍事。”  
芹泽无法反驳，只好默默地配合对方的动作，他挪了挪腰臀，好让对方顺利地将自己长裤脱掉。  
而鸟饲居然将脱下来的长裤也拿回去挂好在椅背上。  
芹泽有些无措地看着他的背影。如今他就穿着一件背心、一条平角内裤，躺在鸟饲的床上等着他，他紧张得脚尖与脚尖无意识地互相搓弄都没有发现，两条白皙修长的腿轻轻地蹭在一起，微微交叠着。  
鸟饲再次回到床边的时候，还是在床边坐下，他看着双眼闪亮地看着自己的芹泽，发现对方两颊绯红，连嘴唇都红艳红艳的。他双手撑在他耳边，俯身吻上了他。  
鸟饲先是轻柔地吸吮着他那两片柔软的唇瓣，软软地磨弄着，感觉到对方回应起来的时候，才伸出舌头舔过对方的下唇，滑过他的唇角，在他上下牙咬合的缝隙之间轻轻刺探着。  
芹泽“嗯”了一声，张开了牙关，鸟饲就这么窜了进去，柔软地扫过他的上颚，滑过他的口腔，卷起了他那还很生涩的舌头，逗弄了起来。  
芹泽忍不住伸手穿过他的胁下，攀上他的肩背。此时，鸟饲才挪动着身体，跨到床上，覆在他身上。  
二人还在粘腻地亲吻着，而鸟饲还穿着西裤的下半身则贴合着鸟芹那只有薄薄的内裤的鼠蹊处，一下一下地轻轻顶弄着。  
不经挑逗的芹泽顿时哼着声摇了摇头，鸟饲却没有理他，反而放过了他的唇舌，开始沿着他脸颊、下巴、颈项、锁骨，一点一点地吻了下去。  
芹泽此时无措得已经有点无法思考，他觉得自己此刻只想说些什么，太安静的话会听到鸟饲亲吻自己的声音。  
他想到什么就说什么，相当的煞风景：“为什么现在我觉得你的视力应该完全没问题？”  
亲到一半才觉得眼镜碍事的鸟饲，抬头将眼镜摘掉的时候看到他仰着头看着窗户这么说着，居然也认真地回答他：“因为这是本能。你也会是。”  
说完，鸟饲继续亲着，温柔而缓慢，他卷起了他的白色棉质背心，终于将他胸前的突起含进嘴里恣意怜爱了起来。  
芹泽顿时浑身一震，仰着头张着嘴却没有发出声音，他忍不住闭上双眼，用双臂挡住了自己的脸：“你说的……是什么？”  
鸟饲用手掐弄上他的另一边突起，一边抽空回答了他的问题：“本能。就像你现在这样。”  
胸前敏感的两点突起都有被好好地照顾到，芹泽终于忍不住仰头呻吟出声，可是他的话还是很多：“女孩子也会这么有感觉的么？诚一？”  
已经一路往下的鸟饲，沿着他的腰线，吻过他的小腹，手指正勾住了他的内裤边沿准备脱掉他的内裤的时候听到了这句话。他忍不住停了停动作，抬眼看向对方。  
察觉到对方停下了动作的芹泽，终于舍得将脸从双臂中挪出，他低头一看，见鸟饲一脸难以形容的表情看着自己：“诚一？”  
鸟饲轻咳了一声：“你没有过女朋友？”  
芹泽露出了思索的表情，然后才点了点头。  
鸟饲只好继续低头去脱他的内裤以掩饰自己的震惊和喜悦。要怎么想，才能想得到芹泽家的小少爷长这么大女朋友都没有一个，难怪这种情况了还这么不着调的话唠……  
鸟饲觉得自己彻底兴奋起来了，禁不住觉得自己有点变态。  
想着想着，他就已经脱掉了芹泽的内裤，低头张口含住了对方已经勃起的性器。  
芹泽羞得双手捂着脸，他双膝不由自主地曲起，脚尖用力地绷紧，脚趾在床单上抓住了折痕，他骄矜地控制着自己，不想要发出羞耻的声音，可是急促的喘息声还是出卖了他。  
很快，芹泽的全身都绷紧，脚背抽搐了一下，就在鸟饲嘴里射了。  
他回过神来，挣扎着就想起来给鸟饲道歉，结果却见到从他胯部抬起头来的鸟饲喉头一动，居然将他射出来的东西吞下去了。  
芹泽只觉得以自己现在感觉的热度，他一定是满脸通红得像番茄。他忍不住伸出一手去指鸟饲：“你……你……你……”  
鸟饲有些没好气地伸出手去裹住他的手指：“没礼貌。”  
芹泽被噎了一下，捂着脸又倒回了床上。  
鸟饲起身，伸长手臂从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了润滑剂。  
芹泽用眼角余光偷看着，看到那玩意忍不住瞪大了眼睛。  
察觉到他的视线的鸟饲还特意将那管润滑剂在他面前晃了晃。  
芹泽一下子转过身去，侧躺着背对鸟饲：“你怎么会有那玩意的？”  
“买就有了。”鸟饲朝并拢的食指和中指挤出一点，就着芹泽侧躺的姿势伸手到他臀缝之间，灵活地钻了进去，在他的穴口涂抹着按压着。  
芹泽惊叫了一声，才问：“为什么买？”  
“留着给你用，不想你受伤。”鸟饲两指已经顺利进入到那紧窒温热的甬道内，他光是想想等下自己进入到这里，那感觉已经好得难以形容。  
芹泽还是不愿意发出呻吟声，他咬着自己的手臂，只是迷乱地喘息着。  
鸟饲耐心地在他的甬道里开拓着、抠弄着，一边也侧躺到他身后，一臂穿过他耳畔，让他的头枕在自己的手臂上，掰开了他咬着自己的手臂，将自己的手腕伸给了他。  
芹泽张口就咬在他的手腕上，双手交叠放在身前，刚刚射过的性器因为后穴的抚慰又开始坚挺抬头。  
芹泽开始不是用牙齿咬了，他开始轻轻地吸吮了起来，舌尖在鸟饲的手腕的皮肤上舔弄着。  
鸟饲也有点等不及了，他抽出了手指，就解开了自己的裤子，将忍耐多时的坚挺的性器掏出，他一手环上芹泽的腰，轻轻的抚弄着，一边下身挺动，贴上了芹泽的臀瓣，沿着臀缝将自己的性器挤了进去，他凭着感觉抵上了那开拓好正一缩一缩的穴口。  
怀中的芹泽开始哆嗦起来，鸟饲凑到他耳边低声说着：“痛了，你就说，舒服了，你也要告诉我。”  
说完，鸟饲等怀里的芹泽点了点头，他才缓缓地一点一点地将自己往芹泽体内推送。  
芹泽倒抽了一口气，在鸟饲怀里缩成一团，鸟饲马上就停下来了，他咬着他的耳垂问：“很痛？”  
芹泽抿着唇不肯说话，只是摇了摇头。  
鸟饲一手探到他嘴里，二指卷起他的舌头捏弄着，另一手覆上了他那再次勃起的性器，技巧性地撸动了起来。  
很快他就感到怀里的人放松了下来，他这才再次将自己往里送。  
感觉能顺利地全根没入之后，鸟饲忍不住发出一声叹息，他套弄着芹泽的性器的手被芹泽阻止了，芹泽吐出了他的手指，回过头来，鸟饲这才发现他已经哭了好一阵，脸上都是泪痕。  
芹泽这会儿，带着点楚楚可怜地说着：“你不要管我了，动吧，不想你再忍着了。”  
鸟饲挑了挑眉，既然对方这么说，他也不客气了。旋即他就摆弄起芹泽来，按照自己喜欢的，该怎么来就怎么来。  
芹泽显然也没细想过后果，结果被做得再也忍不住，扯着鸟饲就哭喊起来。

完事后，芹泽将自己卷在被子里，蒙着头发脾气。  
鸟饲没有理他，直接将人连被子一把抱起来就往浴室走去。  
洗澡的时候，芹泽还在哭个没停，鸟饲一点一点吻着他的泪水，却丝毫不起作用。  
鸟饲点了点他的眼睛：“这么爱哭，眼睛都不见肿。”  
芹泽不知道哪里被戳中笑点，还流着泪就笑了出来：“你关注点真奇怪。”  
鸟饲将他转了过去，替他打沐浴液：“没有你奇怪。没见过这么爱哭的男人。”  
芹泽果然是小少爷出身，被人伺候起来相当自得，完全没有任何不适。他嘟着嘴反驳：“我只是在你面前哭而已。”

“直人，为什么是我？”  
“因为……你叫我不要哭……”  
“就这样？”  
“不行吗？”  
“……你说你欠我人情，那你做好心理准备了，没那么容易还得清。”  
“贪心，我都将自己还给你了。”  
“不够，还不够……”

“诚一……不做了好不好？”  
“不好。”  
——

冷色系的公寓里，所有的东西都单调而冰冷，其主人现在就身处在平时一直上着锁的暗房里。  
成濑领看着面前一整面墙壁的照片，他的目光扫过了照片中的每一个人，他一个一个地数着，最终目光落在最中央的那张上。  
明显是偷拍的角度，照片中的人像是被叫唤了又像是看到了什么似的回眸看了过去。  
干净利落的短发，白皙的肌肤，俊朗帅气的眉眼。  
芹泽直人。成濑领心中恨恨地叫着这个名字。然而他手中现在又拿着一张照片，他一直疑惑着这张照片应不应该也钉到这面墙上。  
成濑领将照片举到眼前，照片中的人是个戴着黑框眼镜，神色冷然的英俊男子，对方的视线轻轻地瞥向了一边，不知道在看什么，这种角度一看也是偷拍的。  
成濑领眯了眯眼，良久，还是将这张照片放在了靠墙壁放着的桌上。  
鸟饲诚一，一个与此事无关的男人。

回溯 06

“别跑！！站住！！”芹泽像一阵风一样在人群中掠过，追着犯人不放。  
对方被他追得慌不择路，一下子左闪右拐的，居然窜入了建筑物中，蹭蹭地往上跑。  
芹泽冷哼一声，紧追而上。  
结果对方自己走进了死路，在天台避无可避。  
芹泽看着对方恐慌地一边大叫“不要过来”一边不断往后退，他挑了挑眉，叉着腰一步一步逼近对方，目光锐利。  
对方怪叫了一声，终于推到了天台的围墙边上。  
芹泽哼笑了一声，猛然冲过去弯腰提着对方的双脚就将人推了出去。  
半个身悬在外面只有双腿被芹泽拉着的犯人吓得慌张大叫。  
芹泽趁机质问着对方的犯案过程。  
对方已经吓得语无伦次，只想芹泽放过自己。  
迟来一步的高冢熏见到这一景象被吓了一大跳。她连忙上去阻止芹泽，免得等下都赶上来的其他人看到这一幕不好处理。

终于还是顺利逮捕了犯人，对方嚷嚷着要投诉芹泽。  
芹泽完全没当一回事。  
高冢熏没好气地叉着腰说自己的搭档：“都多少次了，你就不能收敛一点，不要这么过火么？”  
芹泽擦了擦自己的鼻子，看都没看她一眼：“多余，对付罪犯哪有分过火不过火的？还有……”  
芹泽的视线自下而上地扫了过去：“我也说过很多次了，我是你前辈，给我用敬语。”  
高冢熏朝他挤眉弄眼了起来，完全无视他的意见。

这本来只是芹泽直人最平凡不过的日常。  
作为一个警察，警恶惩奸，维持治安，消灭罪恶，在工作时间之外，偶尔和朋友喝个小酒聊个天，在没有人知道的时候和鸟饲见个面。  
没有人知道，鸟饲是他的恋人，甚至没有人知道他们两个是认识的。  
这是芹泽的秘密，他不想和任何人分享的只属于他和鸟饲两个的甜蜜的秘密。

这样的日子，在雨野真实这个名字出现的那一刻，终结了。

发小之一，也是当年的共犯之一的宗田充因为犯事而进了自己所在的警署，而自己另一个发小，也是另一个共犯，一直都陪在自己身边的葛西则为他请了律师。  
那天芹泽赶着出去，对于雨野真实寄来的莫名其妙快递就这样放置着。  
那天芹泽赶着出去，与成濑领擦肩而过，得知他是葛西为宗田请的律师，他与他匆匆打过招呼，拜托他帮帮自己的发小，就匆匆而去。  
当晚，芹泽被自己的哥哥芹泽典良劝回去了家族的宴会，虽然依旧跟父亲不对盘，却见到了很久没见的熊田律师。  
熊田律师总算也是看着自己长大的人，芹泽也就寒暄了几句。  
虽然想着对方作为芹泽家的顾问律师，按照当事人的意愿去进行辩护是没有错，但是很多时候芹泽内心深处都是对这位熊田律师表示不苟同。  
虽然明知道就算熊田律师拒绝这么做，他父亲也一定能找到更厉害的律师这么做……  
每每想到这里，芹泽心底都禁不住会嘲笑自己。

芹泽想不到的是，多年未见，前一晚自己心底还一直在腹诽，第二天这位好歹也是看着自己长大的长辈就这么作为一具冷冰冰的尸体再次出现在自己面前。  
而当时，他也没有意识到这只是一个序幕。

很快，芹泽就将所有状况通过现有的证据和证言串联了起来。  
他直觉，这起案件与那个叫做雨野真实的家伙一定脱不了关系，这是一起有预告的谋杀事件。  
因为出了人命，本厅很快就派了搜查组下来进驻了地属分署。  
令芹泽感到意外的是，管理官是鸟饲。  
在搜查会议上，芹泽看着鸟饲有一瞬间的发愣。  
可是鸟饲却一眼也没有看向他，只是按照固有的工作流程，进行着案情了解和分析。  
芹泽慌忙拍了拍自己的脸颊，不能分心，现在是工作的时候，自己是一名警察，而且死者……还是自己的熟人……

可是搜查本部成立了没多久，成濑领就带着自称是与案人之一的家伙前来说要自首。  
对方言辞凿凿，还拿出了录音证据。  
所有的一切都将案件指向这并非是谋杀案，只是一起意外。  
但是与案人的陈述中出现了雨野真实这个名字，很明显，与案人收到了挑唆。  
哪怕在案情重组的过程中收到了过去罪孽的冲击，哪怕所有的证言都能对上所有物证，但是芹泽绝对不接受这只是一起意外事件！  
他更加无法接受成濑领要以正当防卫来为与案人进行无罪辩护。  
怎么可能接受？收到挑唆的与案人，算准时间出现在熊田律师桌面的快递，还有里面的匕首。  
哪怕芹泽最清楚不过这当中一切都是人性使然，他都无法接受就这么结案。  
雨野真实真是一个恶魔，可是这个恶魔为何在此时出现？为了什么？

这之后，芹泽收到了来自鸟饲的联络，鸟饲约他见面。  
此时此刻因为极其相似的意外过程，埋藏在心底那鲜明的记忆被无情的掀开的芹泽，第一次对于要不要见鸟饲感到犹豫。  
现在他们都是一个搜查组的，自己是一个普通分署的搜查员，而对方则是负责这起案件的管理官。  
这样子的身份之下，在此时此刻见面，适合么？  
然而，芹泽的心底还是想见鸟饲。

鸟饲开着车，在约定的地点接了芹泽才往郊外驶去。  
鸟饲在郊外杳无人烟的林野到路边停了下来，开了车窗，熄了火，才看向了副驾座的芹泽。  
芹泽看了他一眼，抿了抿唇，低下了头。  
鸟饲抬手拍了拍他的头，这次用的是右手：“觉得此时此刻和我见面不适合？”  
注意到他是用右手的芹泽只觉得自己的胸口一闷，一抽一抽地疼痛起来，顿时脑中的烦恼都被迫放到一边。  
他没忍住，顺从了自己的本能，伸出双手就搂住了鸟饲的脖子，头靠了过去，靠着他的肩膀，默然不语。  
鸟饲抱住了他，伸手轻轻地在他背上抚摸着：“我约你在此刻见面，是想告诉你，搜查本部一定会解散。我想你也应该很清楚知道，这案件要被结案了。”说到这里，他顿了一顿，然后相当嘲讽地补充了一句，“毕竟，警察组织就是这么一个无能的机构。”  
鸟饲伸手捧住了芹泽的脸颊，抬起了他的头，让他看向自己：“但是，这案件背后还有真凶，你也是这么想的吧。”  
芹泽抬手覆上他的手背，认真地看着他的双眼，用力地点了点头。  
鸟饲轻轻低头，将自己的额头贴上了芹泽的：“希望是我多想，这起案件希望不是针对你而来的。但是万一……是真的针对你而来的……”  
芹泽仰了仰头，令二人的鼻子相互蹭了蹭，他打断了鸟饲的话：“如果真的是因为我而来的话……我希望可以自己亲手解决。”  
鸟饲抬眼看着对方，他在芹泽的双眼里看到自己的倒影，还有决意。顿时，他了然于心。  
鸟饲忽然轻笑：“其实我这次只是代理管理官，不过也应该很快能升职了。”  
“欸？！又？这么快？感觉好像也就一两年的样子？”芹泽瞪大了双眼。  
鸟饲笑了笑，凑上去就吻住了他。  
芹泽也就顺势抱着他的脑袋用力地回吻起来。

之后，搜查本部果然得出了结案这个结果。  
为此，芹泽还特意在中西课长面前追上去向鸟饲抗辩。  
而鸟饲只是淡然地以证据不足拒绝了他的抗辩，之后头也不回地就带着本厅的搜查组离去了。  
中西课长叹了口气，拍了拍芹泽的肩膀安慰他。

搜查被迫中止，只能自己私下调查的芹泽只好重新从物证开始。  
首先就是快递的寄出处，然后就是里面的红色信封装着的塔罗牌。  
因为调查，他结识了一个特别的女孩，咲田诗织。  
起先对于课长所说的关于这个女孩的能力，芹泽是嗤之以鼻的，他只相信科学的调查。  
可是在调查陷入僵局的时候，他并不想在此时向鸟饲求助，于是在一个大雨夜，他求助了拥有特别能力的女孩，咲田诗织。

得知到线索和眉目的时候，芹泽心底苦笑了一声，想不到应验了鸟饲的预感，熊田律师的案件只是一个开端。  
雨野真实根本就是冲着他而来，他一下子就想到了自己过去的罪孽。  
他自己的双手沾染过鲜血，他背负着人命。  
这个雨野真实究竟是不是为了当年的事而来的呢？  
但是无论如何，他都原谅不了对方用这么卑劣的方式复仇。  
要复仇的话，为何不只针对自己一个？自己才是罪魁祸首吧？

芹泽想着以自己的能力保护自己身边的人，当年的所有人。他会揪出雨野真实，他会面对对方，他不会再逃避自己过去的罪恶。  
可是这份信心和决心都被友人石本阳介的死打破了。  
他深深地感受到愧疚，罪恶感、后悔感、无力感将他整个人困住。  
阳介明明就要金盆洗手，明明就要为了家人重回正行，明明就快要实现自己的梦想……为什么？为什么？为什么不放过他？  
阳介有什么错？那个单身母亲多惠又有什么错？  
雨野真实是真的为当年的事件来复仇的话为何不光明正大地来？  
那么是雨野真实的错么？  
不是，都不是，明明都是自己的错。  
自己当年不犯下错误，就不会拖累那么多人，就不会有今天的结果。而现今，如果不是自己无能，也不会无法保住阳介的性命！  
这种螺旋式迷宫一样的思维将芹泽牢牢地束缚住，他仿佛好像回到了当年那个封闭喘不过气来的空间一样。  
他想要挣扎，想要求救，却无法伸手，无法作声，只能在慢慢地等着被凌迟，直到窒息。  
在雨中哭着跪倒在地的芹泽慢慢地就无法咆哮出声，他整个人在地上蜷缩起来，他甚至开始觉得自己呼吸困难。

忽然，芹泽感觉到豆粒大打下来会相当疼痛的雨水被挡住了。  
他疑惑着，迷惑着，甚至不敢睁开眼看一下。  
然而他感到有人在他身边蹲了下来。  
芹泽有些喘不过气来，他抽着大气微微偏过了头，见到了一双锃亮的皮鞋，还沾着雨水。沿着对方的西装裤管往上看去，他看到了鸟饲。  
一瞬间，年少时候的回忆和此刻重叠，芹泽一口气上不来，顿时呼吸困难起来。  
鸟饲马上扔了雨伞，也不管是不是会被雨打湿，他一手环过芹泽的肩膀，一手掐着他的下巴，低头就覆上了他被迫张开的嘴给他渡气。  
同时，他还在他耳边沉声说着：“直人，冷静下来，我在你身边，没事的。”  
芹泽双手紧紧地抓着鸟饲的衣袖，靠在他怀里大口大口呼吸着。  
鸟饲抱着他，一下一下地拍着他的背，极具节奏性地安抚着他。  
好半晌，芹泽的双眸才清明过来，他有些无助地抬头看向了鸟饲：“诚……一？”  
雨下得很大，二人早就湿透了。  
而这种雨夜，大街上都不多一个人，更遑论这种横街小巷了。  
鸟饲抱着他，沉声应道：“是我。”  
芹泽忽然挣扎着半跪着直起身来，抬手就去替鸟饲的左眼挡住雨水：“眼睛啊笨蛋！”  
鸟饲闭了闭眼睛，重重地呼吸了一下，抬手抓过他的手将人再次用力搂进怀里：“我的眼睛没事，有事的是你，告诉我。你知道我都会知道的，但是我要你告诉我。”  
芹泽被抱得有点后仰，他就这么微微仰着头，让雨水打在脸上，感到阵阵生痛，但是却有活着的感觉。  
而且抱着他的人……很温暖……  
他也忍不住用力地回抱着对方：“笨蛋，那也要找个干净明亮又温暖的地方才说吧。”

回溯 07

隔天，在鸟饲醒过来的芹泽，抬头就看到了对方还熟睡的脸，他发现自己是半趴在对方怀里，现在也依然被对方牢牢抱着。  
芹泽发了一会儿楞，禁不住脸颊一阵一阵地发烫。  
半晌，他才又轻轻地缩回鸟饲怀里。  
想起昨晚的事情，自己居然就将这么多年来收藏的心底所有想说的和不想说的都在对方循循诱导下全部说出来了。  
总觉得，既羞惭又畅快，而现在最多的感受则是难为情。  
芹泽轻轻地敛下了眼睑，觉得就这么躺在鸟饲身边已经很满足。他甚至开始想，说不定和鸟饲的缘分是命中注定的，不然当初为什么就只有他过来了？而这么多年后他们还能重逢。  
而自己这么多年都不能诉诸于口的所有事情，终于能够说出来的轻松感让芹泽有种这一次一定可以彻底解决所有事情的感觉。  
然后……即便是像自己这样的罪人，也能有追求幸福和未来的资格吧？  
芹泽抬眼看着鸟饲，心里默默地说着，谢谢你，诚一。  
而此时，他感觉到换着自己的手轻轻抬起抚了抚自己的头发，然后他就看到鸟饲睁开了双眼。  
芹泽有些不知道怎么反应，他愣愣地看着对方，喉头微动，脸颊又发热了。  
他看着鸟饲的双眸由迷蒙变得清醒，然后视线的焦点汇聚在自己身上。  
芹泽忽然就紧张了起来，整个人都有着微微的僵硬。他想，自己应该说点什么，可是喉头却发不出一丝声音。  
醒过来的鸟饲看着怀里的芹泽，露出了一个微笑：“早安。”  
芹泽不由自主地瞪大了双眼，一阵脸红心跳之后，忍不住用力地将头埋进了他怀里不敢去看他。  
好糟糕！这样子下去自己会不会没有了他就不行了的？

二人趁清早时分人还不多的时候离开了旅馆。  
昨晚被雨淋得浑身湿透的二人，也只是就近选了间不起眼的旅馆将就一晚。  
依然是西装革履将自己收拾得一丝不苟的鸟饲，也只有衣服上一些急不可见的折纹能看出他昨晚曾有的狼狈。  
鸟饲看着已经走出了两步的芹泽，还是开了口：“你真的要自己解决？”  
芹泽逆着清晨的霞光回过头来朝他一笑：“什么啊，这是小看我么？”  
鸟饲微微低头推了推眼镜：“你明知道我不是这个意思。”  
芹泽轻轻柔柔地笑着：“你已经帮了我很多了，接下来，还是让我自己来吧，我总不能这么依赖你。”说着，他垂下了眼帘，神色有些苦涩，“毕竟有些事情只有自己能解决。”  
鸟饲安静地看着他，半晌会回道：“我明白了，你去吧。”  
芹泽闻言抬眼看向他，笑着点了点头，然后转身消失在清晨的霞光中。  
目送芹泽远去，直到看不见之后，双手插在裤袋里的鸟饲才冷冷地回头看向背后斜后方的一条横巷的电线杆后。  
刚才那里的确是有感觉到视线……

山野和成濑领的秘密会面上，他像是邀功似的将一叠照片往后推了过去。  
山野有些神经质和猥琐地笑着：“想不到那个芹泽居然是个……嘿嘿……你自己看吧，然后看看怎么用这些照片。绝对会让他身败名裂的呢，嘿嘿，嘿嘿……”  
成濑领在对方看不到的这一边轻轻地皱起了眉头，他猜得出山野大概是拍到了些什么，然而……  
成濑领冷然地开口：“我劝你不要打这个主意，这会破坏我们的复仇计划的，那个男人可不好惹。”  
山野有些执拗地反问：“既然他们是那种关系的话，对付芹泽的话，也避免不了的吧？”  
成濑领拎起了装着照片的信封，有着相当的重量，看来对方拍了不少：“是芹泽的话，就不会将对方卷进去。”  
成濑领微微回头，目光冷峻：“你只要按照我的指示去做就够了，其他多余的事情，一样也不要多做。”  
山野也忍不住回头看了一眼，接触到对方的眼神后浑身一震，轻轻点了点头。

回到自己那个冰冷单调的住所之后，成濑领才将信封里的照片倒了出来。  
顿时，桌面上全都是照片。照片里的对象无一例外都是那二人：芹泽直人和鸟饲诚一。  
成濑领神色不明地一张一张地看过这些照片。  
照片中的二人无论是举止还是眉目交流间的亲密都无容错认。  
成濑领冷哼一声，将照片甩回桌上。  
他仰头靠上了身后的沙发椅背，轻轻闭上了双眼。  
鸟饲诚一这男人不简单，可以的话不想与他为敌，至于他会不会主动插手，就看芹泽直人了……不过，他相当肯定芹泽直人不会让对方插手……  
成濑领忽然睁开眼，又都到了桌子面前，他伸手食指，轻轻地抽出了其中一张照片。  
照片上的鸟饲紧紧地抱着芹泽，但是目光所指却似乎发现了偷拍的山野……  
鸟饲诚一……这男人搞不好……  
成濑领的眉头禁不住再一次紧紧地皱了起来。

可是成濑领对鸟饲的疑惑没能持续太久，因为他低估了咲田诗织对自己的影响。  
这个当年作为第一发现人，为自己弟弟作证的女孩，有种一颗纯粹而善良的心，而自己正是会为这种纯粹而动摇的类型。  
然而他们相遇得太迟，所有的一切在开始之后就回不了头了，开弓没有回头箭，而且事情的发展也越来越脱离掌握。

在咲田诗织的帮助下，芹泽根据着一些片段的线索开始越来越接近真相。  
雨野真实究竟是谁？  
然而，死去的人越来越多，累积的人命也让受到伤害的人越来越多，事情也越发无法收拾。  
芹泽再次面对自己被对方玩弄于鼓掌之间的事实，他无法保护身边的人，可能不是敌不过雨野真实，而是敌不过人性。

真相，究竟是什么？  
鸟饲遵守着对芹泽的约定，并没有插手这件事。而芹泽也好几次好几次克制住自己，不去找他。  
芹泽咬着牙对自己说，不可以，只有这次的事件不可以，如果他不能靠自己解决的话，他怎么能跟得上鸟饲的步伐？怎么能匹配得起他？  
所以不可以。

真相是什么已经不重要。  
为复仇而来的，死去的少年的兄长，偷换了友人的身份，变成了成濑领。  
他对成濑姐姐的感情是真的，而成濑姐姐也不会怪他，甚至不会问他原因。  
同样两个被当年的事件伤害着，无法从过去走出的人，也不会达成相互理解，毕竟血海深仇摆在了成濑领的面前，他如何会理解芹泽这个活得相当精彩的人是怎么被过去困得动惮不得？  
一切都已经太迟，无论是咲田诗织，还是成濑领，还是芹泽直人，还是山野……  
一切都已经太迟，脱轨的发展是无法挽回的。  
这也是人性使然。

兄长的自杀，父亲的猝死，一日一夜之间失去了所有亲人的芹泽，终于在亲眼看到父亲的尸体之后崩溃了。  
兄长的自杀也好，父亲的猝死也好，都是他的错，一切都是他的错。  
所以为什么只有他自己还活着？

山野的崩溃也不在成濑的控制之中，但是当年自己的弟弟为了阻止他甚至付出了性命，如今也被刺的自己究竟又算什么？  
走到这一步，自己难道就很满足了么？  
将芹泽身边的人一个一个地剪除，将他一步一步逼上悬崖，自己就满足了么？  
推开咲田诗织，就够了么？  
所以事到如今，为什么只有自己还活着？

一切，应该回到起点重新解决。  
芹泽直人和成濑领的最终结局。

鸟饲刚刚赶到的时候，他听到了枪声。他旋即迈开长腿飞奔起来。  
绕过弯进到那废弃的工厂空地的时候，他看到了成濑领骑在了中枪倒地的芹泽身上。  
鸟饲没有犹豫，他迅速上前，抬腿就将成濑踹开。  
也不管被他踹开而撞上一边摆着的废弃货柜的成濑，鸟饲弯腰就将芹泽抱到怀里，他扯下了领带给芹泽做着应急止血，一边探着他的呼吸和脉息。  
鸟饲松了口气，有些安心地在芹泽额头上亲了一口，就要将人抱起来送院就医。  
在此之前，他看了成濑一眼，发现他早就受了伤，流了不少血，刚才应该还和芹泽有一番纠缠，如今还被自己踹了一脚，只能奄奄一息地靠在一边。  
鸟饲皱了皱眉，开口说道：“我做得最错的就是真的放手让直人自己去解决你。”  
说完他横抱起芹泽就往外走，可是没走两步又停了下来，他背对着成濑，再一次开口说道：“我知道你还听得见。我不管你信不信，或者接不接受当年的事件只是一个意外，就算是直人真的杀了人好了，你要复仇无可厚非。但是你的复仇也不过是卑劣地玩弄人性，凭什么你就觉得自己心安理得了？你这样玩弄人命，比直接杀人更差劲。你将多少无辜的人卷了进来，多少人因为你而受害？你也并不比你所憎恨的人高贵到哪儿去。”鸟饲回头冷冷地瞥了成濑一眼，“事到如今，直人也不亏欠你的，你还有一分人性的话，就请在这里安静地死去吧。”  
说完，鸟饲再次迈开步伐，芹泽的伤势不能拖。

然而，此时，成濑却低声地笑了起来。  
鸟饲停顿了一下，没有理他，径直抱着芹泽就走了，至于事后的处理，就看成濑有没有死成了。  
成濑靠着背后的货柜，冰凉的金属感浸透了他全身，他看着鸟饲抱着芹泽离去的背影低低地笑了出声：“鸟饲诚一，你又在装什么？嘴上说得这么好听，结果芹泽会走到今天这一步还不是你故意放任做成的？让我和芹泽两败俱伤，然后让我去死……那你的目的就达到了吧……这不是逼疯芹泽么……哈哈哈哈哈……芹泽，你自己招惹了个怎么样的人，你究竟知不知道？我真是同情你……早知道这样，我还向你报什么仇？哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈……”

成濑领死了。  
守在芹泽病床边的鸟饲得知这个消息并不意外，他冷静而迅速地开始了早就部署好的善后工作，务求没有任何手尾，一干二净。  
这一切的准备，都是在他将成濑领调查得一清二楚那一天开始的。  
下好了指示之后，鸟饲再次回到芹泽床边，他温柔地抚过芹泽的头发，等待他清醒过来。  
直人……醒过来吧……

回溯 08

芹泽认为自己应该已经死了的。  
所以，他想不到自己会再次睁开眼睛，得见光明。

芹泽的眼睑动了动，然后缓缓睁开了双眼，他一下子有些不适应扑来的光明，又马上闭上了双眼，几次之后，他才能顺利地挣开双眼。  
入目所见都是白色，鼻息间是消毒水的味道……  
芹泽轻轻转动着眼珠，就看到了坐在他床头边正在看文件的鸟饲。  
“诚…………一……”芹泽艰难地开口呼唤着，生涩的声音很细微，却还是马上吸引了鸟饲的注意。  
鸟饲顿时上前轻轻握住了他的手，一边按响了铃。  
芹泽感觉到鸟饲的手有着几不可察的颤抖，他试图向对方挽出微笑，却失败了。  
现在的他，笑不出来，哪怕是对着鸟饲。

芹泽第一次苏醒之后，很快又睡了过去，不过医生检查过之后说已经没问题了，接下来只要好好休养就行了。  
所以芹泽再次清醒过来的时候已经可以进行谈话了。  
再次醒过来的芹泽还以为自己只是做了一场梦，依然是白色的天花板，刺鼻的消毒水味，还有坐在他床头看文件的鸟饲。  
这次鸟饲并没有按铃，只是凑近上前还是轻轻地握住了他的手：“要坐起来不？渴不？饿不？”  
芹泽定睛看了他好一会，然后才好像反应过来一样，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
鸟饲用另一手摸了摸他的头发：“喝点水吧。”  
芹泽还是摇了摇头。  
鸟饲没有理他，径直就从床头边上的水壶倒了杯水，自己含上一口，低头就覆上了芹泽的唇。  
芹泽也没有别扭地闭紧嘴巴，他轻轻张开了口，让鸟饲一点一点地将水渡给了他。  
喂完一口，鸟饲晃了晃手中的杯子：“再一口？”  
而芹泽只是瞅着他，并不说话。  
鸟饲再如法炮制，直到给他喂了半杯水之后才停了下来。

现在，芹泽的唇看上去不再那么干燥得想要裂开了，起码有点湿润感，看上去比之前好多了。  
芹泽依然睁着眼不说话，而鸟饲放下水杯之后，只是耐心地坐在他身边，带着些许爱怜，轻轻地抚着他的头发。  
半晌，鸟饲的手才顺着芹泽的额际滑下，抚上了他的脸颊，微微用力，强迫他看向了自己。  
芹泽也没有很抗拒，就顺着他的动作，看向了他，双眸像一潭死水一样，毫无波动。  
鸟饲禁不住冷笑了一声：“成濑领死了。”  
芹泽眸光缓缓流动了起来，他有些慌张地想要撇开头，却被鸟饲牢牢地握住了下巴，动弹不得。  
鸟饲接着漠然地说道：“他在赴约之前已经被山野刺伤了，伤在左腹。山野，你知道的吧。”  
芹泽的视线与鸟饲交汇，他漠然不语，可是目光中却说不清是震惊还是惊慌。  
鸟饲看着他的双眸，低声笑了一下，另一手轻轻地拂过他的脸颊：“我赶到的时候，你已经中枪昏迷过去了，如果就这么放着不管，你们两个会一起死去吧。”  
说着，鸟饲俯下身，附在他耳边轻声说着：“是我救了你，放下成濑领一个，所以他死了。”  
芹泽忽然挣动了起来，却被鸟饲按住。  
鸟饲看着他蹙起的眉头，瞪大的双眼，他读得懂他的想法，所以他又笑了：“你可不要质问我为何不救成濑领。他做过什么你不是也很清楚么？他应该救吗？他应该去死。”  
芹泽的表情有些难以形容，他看着鸟饲，好像很熟悉又好像很陌生，他张了张嘴想说什么，可是喉头微动，却一句话也说不出来。  
鸟饲忽然就放开了芹泽，他安然地靠回床边的椅子上：“再说，成濑领自己也没有活下去的意愿。”  
芹泽闭上了双眼，不再看他。  
鸟饲双手交叠置于自己膝上，唇边再次绽放出冷酷的笑花：“再告诉你一个坏消息，你的朋友，葛西死了。”  
闻言，芹泽倏然睁开了双眼，一下子就想要扑过来。可是虚弱的身体不容他这么激烈的动作，鸟饲马上上前制止了他的举动。  
芹泽无力地攀附在他怀里，仰着头看他，抓紧了他的衣襟，艰涩地开口：“为什么……”  
鸟饲环着他，索性在他的床上坐了下来，让他靠在自己怀里：“是山野动的手，抢救无效死亡。而山野也被即时逮捕了，不过在你昏迷的这段时间，他在拘留期间自杀了，为此倒霉的人还有不少。至于你的前嫂子，她已经离开了东京了。你想要知道她的去向的话，我可以帮你查。”  
鸟饲感觉到怀里沉默着的人正在瑟瑟发抖，他握了握他的手，却没有用。  
他以为芹泽会哭，但是芹泽的双眼却只是干涩地通红着。  
芹泽原先还抓着自己衣襟的手无力地垂下，鸟饲沉默地注视着他的一举一动。  
“为什么不让我死……为什么让我还活着……”芹泽的声音没有半点生气。  
鸟饲的目光相当冷然，他垂着眼帘看着怀中的芹泽，握着他的下巴，抬起了他的脸面对着自己。  
然而芹泽却垂着眼帘不看他，整个人都没有一丝“生”的气息。  
鸟饲端详了他好一会儿，渐渐地释出了一丝丝温柔：“你不问我，为何收到你的简讯之后那么快赶到现场？你不问我，摆在一边的文件是关于什么的报告么？”  
芹泽并没有反应。  
鸟饲忽然收紧了怀抱，他环着芹泽纤细的腰肢，将他的头按上自己的肩膀，而自己也轻轻地低头埋进了他的颈窝处，他的声音居然又一丝震颤：“你要丢下我一个人自己去死么？”  
闻言，芹泽死寂一般的双眸渐渐恢复了焦距，他感受到鸟饲的体温，感受到从鸟饲那传来的轻颤，流光在芹泽双眸中转动着，他忍不住伸出双手用力地抱紧了鸟饲的背，终于还是颤声大哭了出来。  
恸哭声在病房中低低地回响着，鸟饲怜爱地抱紧了怀中的人，轻轻地吻着他的耳垂。  
芹泽抱着鸟饲，哭着诉说着：“我明明只是靠着你来减轻自己的罪恶感而已！是不是你都没关系！我只是需要这么个人而已！让我觉得我也可以将温暖传递给对方的这么一个人而已！所以……所以！所以你根本……”  
鸟饲打断了他的话：“别说这种显而易见的谎话，我还不至于连你的心意都看不清。”  
芹泽开始努力压抑自己，不让自己哭出声音，可是压抑着的抽泣声和喘息声却更让人感到心疼。  
鸟饲将他轻轻地拉开了一点，双手捧住他那张哭泣的脸，让他抬起头来看着自己：“如果你觉得活着没有意义，找不到存在下去的理由的话，那将你的性命交给我吧。”  
芹泽的泪水没有停下，他只是咬着牙，瞪大了双眼看着面前的男人，显得既无助又可怜。  
鸟饲低下了头，用自己的额头熨帖上他的，二人的视线在咫尺之间深深地交缠着。  
鸟饲轻柔地说着：“直人……为了我而活下去吧……为了我而活着。从此，你也只有我，我也只有你了。我们二人，同生、共死。”  
说着，鸟饲用自己的唇轻轻地研磨着对方的：“所以我不会让你死，也不会允许你擅自死去。活着，直人，为了我。”  
芹泽大口大口地换着气，泪水不歇息地流下，他所有话语都哽咽在喉咙，没有办法说出口。  
鸟饲耐心地等着他，终于，他听到了芹泽艰难地说了一句——  
“抱我，现在。”

鸟饲点了点头，将他轻柔地放回病床上，然后起身走向了门口。  
芹泽一边拔掉自己的输液管，一边看着他的背影。  
鸟饲朝门口守备的警员说道：“我有话要单独和我弟谈谈，你们离开一会儿吧，顺便跟医院方面说，暂时不要让人过来打扰我们。”  
负责守备的二人对视了一眼，恭敬地点了点头，然后就离去了。  
看着二人远去之后，鸟饲才回转身关上了门，顺手落了锁。  
鸟饲一边脱掉自己的西装外套，一边朝芹泽走去。他才顺手将外套甩到一边的沙发上，芹泽就忍不住探起身子过来抱住他就亲 过来了。  
鸟饲接住了他，一边和他亲 吻着，一边将他压回了床 上。

——  
一吻既罢，双方都因为心情上的激动有点喘息。  
芹泽不由自主地伸出双手捧住了鸟饲的脸颊，认真而仔细地看着他的五官，他摘掉了他的眼镜，用手指拂过他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、唇角，最后他的目光落在他的左眼上。  
鸟饲一手撑在他耳畔，一手覆上了他那抚着自己脸颊的手，微微用力握住。  
芹泽搂过他的脖子，微微用力将他压向了自己，他仰着头，亲在了鸟饲的左眼眼睑上，亲完之后，他的拇指痛惜万分地在他的眼角处流连不去：“你现在……能看清我么……”  
鸟饲的目光变得柔和，他握着他的手，阻止了他的举动，微微侧头轻吻他的指尖：“很清楚，再说，我不是用眼睛来看你的。”  
芹泽低声笑了起来：“你说话原来这么肉麻，都不怕人笑。”  
鸟饲挑着眉：“不怕，反正也只说给你一个人听。”  
芹泽忽然就敛起了笑容，他的目光很清澈也很柔情，他抽回自己的手，推着鸟饲的肩膀，挣扎着要坐起来。  
鸟饲扶着他的肩膀，帮助他坐起来，自己也顺势坐到了床上。  
芹泽带着点点羞涩朝鸟饲笑了一下，才抬手去解鸟饲的领带。  
鸟饲就轻轻地扶着他的臂膀，安静地看他解开了自己的领带之后，又一颗颗纽扣地解开自己的衬衫。  
将他衬衫的纽扣全部解开后，芹泽抬眼看了他一眼。  
鸟饲动了动手，配合对方的动作将自己的衬衫脱了下来。  
白色的衬衫就这样轻轻地掉在了地上。  
脱掉对方的上衣之后，芹泽才敛着下巴，垂着眼帘，脱下了自己的上衣。  
鸟饲等他甩开了衣服，才挑起他的下巴再次吻了上去。  
由于病床的空间有限，芹泽以半跪坐的姿势坐在床上，此刻只能微微仰着头承受鸟饲的亲吻。  
鸟饲的吻很温情，能让被吻的芹泽深刻地感受到对方的珍视，暖意在心底一点一点地漫开，情意也禁不住一点一点地填满，已然到了情难自禁的地步。  
芹泽轻吟了一声，禁不住轻咬了对方的下唇一下，然后退了开去。他的双眼闪动着流转的光芒，湿润而情动地看着鸟饲。  
鸟饲喉头微动，却咬了咬牙，皱了皱眉。  
芹泽再次仰着头凑了上去，吻了吻他的下巴，然后沿着他的颈项一路吻了下去。  
鸟饲一动也不动，只是目光追随着他。  
吻到胸口处的时候，芹泽停了下来。他张开了双臂牢牢地抱住了鸟饲的腰身，低着头贴上了鸟饲的左胸，忽然带着满足的语气说着：“我听到了你的心跳声。”  
鸟饲目光一柔，也抬手覆上了他的左胸，在掌心下的跳动是那么的清晰，让他感到那么的庆幸：“因为我活着，而你也活着。”  
芹泽低声笑了起来，抬手抓过他覆在自己左胸上的手往下拉，覆上了自己的胯部，那里早就已经因为情绪的缘故而兴奋了起来。  
鸟饲低头看着他，却只看到他的发旋。  
芹泽看着鸟饲那撑起了一块的裆部，禁不住挺了挺腰，用自己那因为兴奋而硬挺起来的性器隔着薄薄的裤子蹭了蹭他的掌心：“我想要你，你就不要再忍着了。”  
鸟饲咬了咬牙，甚有些咬牙切齿的味道：“你会受伤的。”  
芹泽抬起头看他，有些任性地说着：“我不管，我就是想要你。”  
鸟饲低吼一声，低头就咬上了他的锁骨将他推倒在床上，他舔了舔刚才咬过的地方，一手去脱他的裤子：“就一次。”  
芹泽没有说话，只是伸手搂住了他的脖子。

芹泽仰着脖子轻轻喘息着，鸟饲的手正握着他的勃起仔细抚慰着。  
他也想要去摸摸对方的，却被鸟饲挥开了。  
他对上了鸟饲的视线，而鸟饲的视线却有些冷冽，芹泽只好委屈地嘟了嘟嘴，手用力地抓在他的肩背上，故意用手指抠着他的后背。  
背上传来的轻微疼痛让鸟饲只是轻轻蹙了蹙眉，然后恶意地加重了力度和速度。  
芹泽顿时松了手，仰头发出一声急促的呻吟，他的双眸更加湿润了，双腿甚至没忍住夹了起来，恰好夹住了鸟饲的手臂。  
芹泽抽了抽鼻子，顿时觉得更羞人了。  
鸟饲轻笑一声，看着芹泽双眸湿润地可怜而无辜地看着自己，他加快了手撸动的动作，没一会儿就见到芹泽红着脸咬着下唇，夹着自己手臂的双腿也放了开来，他看得到芹泽的大腿根部微微打颤，然后他掌心中就一片湿濡了。  
射过之后，芹泽整个人都绵软无力地摊在床上轻轻喘息着。  
鸟饲看着他微微失神的双眸，然后动了动手指，他能看到芹泽的精液在自己的指掌之间粘稠地拉伸着。  
鸟饲轻轻说着：“到此为止吧，你需要休息。”  
说完，鸟饲就想起身自己去解决一下，不料却被芹泽一下子拉住了手腕。  
芹泽抬着一臂挡在自己的额发之间，他咬了咬下唇，还带着高潮余韵的煽情，红着脸颊朝鸟饲说道：“我就在这里，你怎么可以……”说着，他顿了顿，再次咬了咬下唇在续道，“我想要你，要你进来，我想好好感受你啊……”  
说完，他放开了鸟饲，双臂都挡住了自己的脸：“真是的，不要让我说这么多次啊！”  
然后芹泽就抽着鼻子，哭了起来。  
鸟饲轻咳一声：“我会尽量温柔的。”  
然后他回到芹泽身边，一边将他的裤子彻底脱掉，一边将刚才还没弄干净的精液涂抹到芹泽的穴口。因为润滑不太足够，鸟饲耐心地揉按着那还紧闭的穴口，一下一下地抚弄着那些皱褶。  
芹泽轻轻颤抖了起来，他松开了双臂，抬着眼看着鸟饲，泪水从他的眼眸中滑下，他轻轻地呼唤着：“诚一……”  
鸟饲忽然插了一指进去，芹泽顿时痛得缩了一缩。  
鸟饲淡淡地说着：“不要再煽动我了，我自制力没你想象中的好。”  
芹泽有些生气地撇过了头，轻轻地咬住了自己的手腕。  
鸟饲叹了口气，一边伸手拉开他的手，一边继续开拓着那还没放松的穴口：“你这习惯真不好。”  
说着，他又将自己的手伸了过去，芹泽也不客气，一口就咬住了。  
因为润滑不太足够，开拓的过程自然就缓慢了起来，好不容易能进入两指，芹泽却觉得这样子更难受，这种被人一点一点弄开的感觉。  
鸟饲轻轻地抽送着手指，感受着甬道的状况。  
芹泽却忽然生气了起来，他用力地咬了下去，鸟饲吃痛，条件反射就抽回了手。  
面对鸟饲看过来的视线，泪盈满眶的芹泽一撇嘴：“别弄了，进来吧，想我等到什么时候。”  
鸟饲甩了甩被咬的手腕，抽出了手指，扶着他的腰肢挪了挪位置：“你趴过去吧，对你的负担会轻点。”  
芹泽点了点头，转身跪趴在床上背对着鸟饲，然后面前忽然多了一团东西，原来是鸟饲的领带。  
鸟饲的声音从头顶传来：“咬着吧，你那不好的习惯。”  
芹泽嘟了嘟嘴，还是张嘴咬住了被揉成一团的领带。  
因为背对着鸟饲，他也不回头看，只是听到鸟饲解开了皮带扣，然后拉下了拉链。这声响强烈地暗示着他即将被进入，芹泽的脸又滚烫了起来。  
然后鸟饲扶着自己硬挺的阴茎抵上了芹泽的穴口，就着自己前端也渗出的液体，在穴口上下磨弄着。  
芹泽忍不住用力咬紧口中的领带，不料却被鸟饲的味道盈满了口腔。感觉更糟糕了。  
试探了几次之后，鸟饲才对准穴口，缓缓地往里推送。  
这过程让双方都有点难受。  
鸟饲皱了皱眉：“直人，你太紧了，放松点。”  
芹泽却只是意味不明地摇了摇头，咬着领带不作声。  
鸟饲一手再次抚慰上他的性器，感觉到芹泽的性器再次硬起之后，他才就着撸动的节奏一点一点插进去，直到龟头全进去之后一鼓作气地一插到底。  
芹泽仰头叫了一声，口中的领带顿时掉落在雪白的病床上。  
他整个人的腰背都舒展了开来，从鸟饲的角度，他能看到他线条优美的颈项一下子又低垂了下去，听到他急促的呼吸声。  
鸟饲双手扶着他的腰肢：“直人，我要动了。”  
芹泽点了点头。

鸟饲抽插的动作并不激烈。  
因为润滑和开拓都不算充足的缘故，甬道显得有点干涩而且特别紧窄。  
鸟饲只能一点一点地让甬道适应着自己，他控制着自己的节奏，缓慢而规律地戳弄着芹泽那敏感的一点。  
没一会，甬道就变得湿润起来，开始一下一下地吸附着鸟饲的阴茎，每一次都是缠绵得不舍得放开，而芹泽的喘息也越发动人。  
鸟饲顿时伸手将人捞了起来，让他直起了身子，这种姿势让他进入得更深了。  
芹泽的泪水也一下子又流了下来，他无意识地呼唤着对方的名字：“诚一、诚一、诚一……”  
鸟饲一手捂住了他的嘴巴，开始了快速而用力的抽动。  
芹泽只能“嗯嗯”着，他伸手想掰开鸟饲的手未果，只好伸手去握上自己的性器，跟着身后被抽插的节奏撸动了起来。  
前后都受到刺激的芹泽很快再射了一次，可是他身后的人却像不知歇息地继续着，芹泽只觉得自己的意识开始迷离起来了。  
快感一波一波地持续侵袭过来，芹泽已经是将自己整个人都交给对方抱着支撑着，任对方如何操弄自己了。  
忽然，鸟饲环在自己腰身上的手臂用力箍紧，鸟饲紧紧地贴在自己的耳畔喘息了起来，随着最后几下用力的抽送，鸟饲在他体内射了。  
感受到对方的精液射在自己体内，芹泽有种说不出的满足感。  
鸟饲抱着他一起趴到了床上，缓缓地调整着呼吸，而他还插在芹泽体内。  
芹泽能感觉到对方还没满足，体内的阴茎明显还很精神，他想动却动不了。  
鸟饲很快就退了出来。  
芹泽回眸看了一眼：“诚一？”  
鸟饲抱着他，将他摆正，让他好好地躺回床上：“我明白你的心意，但是就一次，再多，你受不了的。”  
鸟饲俯下身在他的眼角处吻了吻：“你躺一下，我等一下回来给你弄干净。”  
说完，鸟饲转身往洗手间的方向走去。  
芹泽静静地躺在床上看着他的背影，自己真的是已经一根手指都动不了了。他咬了咬牙，想着之后……  
——

情 事之后，鸟饲替芹泽整理着。  
芹泽本来就虚弱着，现在就更加连一根手指都不想动了，他软绵绵地靠在鸟饲怀里，任他摆弄着。  
芹泽靠在他的肩膀上看着他的侧脸，还带着淡淡绯红的脸颊好像又红了一点，他收回了视线：“为什么刚才你说我是你弟？”  
鸟饲抬起他的手，替他擦拭着：“我动了点手脚，在你母亲和我母亲的关系上。具体的细节你就不用问了。现在，在法理上，你是我的弟弟了，我们在法理上已经是亲人了。”  
芹泽似乎一点都不吃惊，只是淡然地接受了，好像似乎已经没有什么事情是可以让他在乎起来了：“那我出院之后要搬过去和你住。”  
鸟饲轻笑了一声：“那是自然，不然我为什么动这种手脚。”  
芹泽淡淡地笑了起来，忍不住伸手去抱他的腰。  
鸟饲有些无奈：“别动，我还没弄完呢。”  
芹泽朝他皱了皱鼻子。

回溯 09

芹泽出院之后，就开始着手处理芹泽家的产业。  
作为芹泽家的唯一继承人，芹泽还真是不处理都不知道自己家有这么庞大的财产。  
至于成濑领的死，和自己那开过一枪的配枪之类的后续，他一句也没问，他知道鸟饲一定会处理得滴水不漏。  
再者，他也已经递交了辞呈。事到如今，他已经没有了当警察的心了。  
在芹泽大宅收拾好了具有纪念价值的东西之后，芹泽就相当轻便地搬进了鸟饲家。  
他打算将那大宅也处理掉。

鸟饲结束了一天的工作回到家的时候，明明见到了芹泽的鞋子，还有他那随手放在玄关处的简便行囊，可是屋里却漆黑一片。  
鸟饲脱了鞋进屋，他站在客厅与玄关的接口处，他以前夜视力和动态视力都很傲人，而现在不行了，这种环境，饶是他站多久，他都看不清。  
他抬手开了灯。  
随着灯开关“啪”的一声被打响，室内顿时灯火通明。  
然而这骤来的光明却给无论是归来的鸟饲还是缩在客厅角落的芹泽带来了不适。  
大概他们自己都没有注意到，二人在光明绽放的一瞬间同时撇开了脸皱着眉闭着眼避开这让人不快的光亮。

先适应过来的是芹泽。  
他适应了室内的光亮度之后睁开了眼，一眼就看到了还微微偏着头避开光源的鸟饲。  
他马上将手中的相册放到隔壁堆叠放着的几本相册上，然后将一整叠相册都推了推，推到不起眼的角落，意图用家具遮掩起来。  
他笑着站了起身朝鸟饲走去，一下子张臂就抱住了他：“欢迎回来。”  
适应了光线的鸟饲也伸手抱住了他，他抬手在他后脑勺拍了拍，视线捕捉到了他刚才意图藏起来的东西。  
鸟饲将怀中的芹泽拉开，他一言不发地看了芹泽一眼。  
而芹泽也只是沉静如水地回望着他。  
鸟饲轻轻地推开了他，往他刚才蜷缩的角落走去。  
芹泽站在原地看着他的背影，丝毫没有阻止他的意思。  
鸟饲一下子就看到了那堆相册，他弯腰想要将这叠东西抱起来，可是第一下并没有摸到。他维持着弯腰的姿势顿了一顿，左手缓慢地在空中测度着偏差值。  
然后，他才顺利地将那几本相册抱了起来。  
鸟饲抱着相册回身的时候，发现芹泽一脸冷然地看着自己。  
然而芹泽在接触他的视线的时候却像忽然被重新启动了一样，唇角微弯，眉眼也弯了起来，露出了一个爽朗的笑容。  
鸟饲还是面无表情地看着，然后他才将手中的相册放到桌子上。  
他朝芹泽走了过去：“吃过东西了没？”  
芹泽摇了摇头。  
鸟饲接着问：“不饿吗？”  
芹泽瞅着他，点了点头。  
鸟饲抿了抿唇，开始脱起了自己的外套，解了领带，将衬衣的袖子卷了起来，往厨房走去：“你坐好，我弄点吃的给你。”

说完，鸟饲就径直往厨房走去，打开冰箱的时候禁不住皱了皱眉，也只能将就着用现有的材料随便料理一下了。  
而芹泽却没有听他的话乖乖坐到一边等吃的。  
芹泽走到了厨房门口，看着鸟饲在厨房忙碌的背影，站了一会觉得有点累，他就蹲了下来，后来又觉得不舒服，就干脆直接在门口坐了下来。  
鸟饲抽空回头看了他一眼，也没有理他。

没多久，鸟饲就将煮出了一些香喷喷的简食了。  
此时，还坐在厨房门口的芹泽在闻到香气之后终于觉得饿了。  
鸟饲端着东西转过身来，俯视着坐在地上的芹泽：“你要我现在直接将食物放在你面前的地板上么？”  
芹泽眨了眨眼，一下子笑了出来，他马上摇了摇头站了起来，给鸟饲让开了位置。  
鸟饲径直往饭桌那边走去，也不看芹泽，反正他知道芹泽肯定会跟在他后面过来。  
果然芹泽就这么亦步亦趋地跟着他。  
鸟饲将东西在饭桌上放下，芹泽就自动自发地拉开椅子做好了。  
鸟饲一边解下围裙往回走，一边看了看芹泽，只见他双眼发光地对着食物，双手合十地说着“我不客气了”。  
说完之后，芹泽才看了看桌面周围和自己的双手，然后鼓起脸颊瞪向了鸟饲。  
鸟饲轻笑一声，将围裙挂回厨房的墙壁上之后，他才拿着筷子和勺子回去给芹泽，还顺便给他倒了杯水。

在芹泽开始满足地大快朵颐的时候，鸟饲抱着他刚才那几本相册回来了。  
鸟饲将相册放到桌上，然后在芹泽身边坐下。  
他随手抽出一本翻看了起来，这本大概是芹泽念小学的时候，照片上闹成一团的四人，隐约还能分辨出是葛西均、宗田充、石本阳介和芹泽本人。  
鸟饲继续翻看，照片中的人的时间轴就跳到了初中了，还是四人的合照居多，偶尔会有两两或者三三的合影。  
芹泽一边吃一边斜眼看鸟饲翻看他的相册。  
鸟饲用食指在照片上轻轻地点了一点：“你们的感情还真的很好。”  
芹泽笑了一声：“那是啊，好到能昧着良心给我作假证供，即便因此而受到良心的责备而无法逃离都依然是我的好友呢。”  
鸟饲侧头看了他一眼，没有说话，只是继续翻看他带来的相册，偶尔会就照片中的内容发问，而芹泽也毫无保留地回答了。  
虽然二人交谈的内容或多或少都有点阴暗，但是气氛确实出奇的温馨。

芹泽吃得差不多的时候，鸟饲也看得差不多了。  
芹泽推开了盘子，双臂交缠，头一靠，趴在桌上侧仰着头看着鸟饲：“不公平，我都没看过你的相册，是说，你有吗？”  
“有啊。”鸟饲说着，就站起了身，回到了卧室里将自己唯一的一本相册拿了过来。  
他回到芹泽身边坐下，将相册放到了桌面上推到了芹泽面前。  
芹泽兴致满满地翻开了相册，里面的内容果然如他所想的，全都是他姐姐和他……  
他一张一张地看着，偶尔看到了觉得有趣的地方也只是自己笑笑，并没有朝鸟饲发问。相册的后半开始出现了鸟饲那小外甥女。  
刚出生的，满周岁的，上幼稚园的，上小学的……  
照片中的鸟饲能展露最真挚的笑容，双眸真挚而清澈，看上去那么简单而幸福……  
鸟饲本来沉默地陪着他一起翻看相册，直到看到有水滴打落在相册上，他才抬眼看向了芹泽。  
芹泽还是继续翻着相册，他又无声无息地流起了泪。  
鸟饲莫名地感到愉悦，他一手放在桌上，一手撑在桌上托着腮带着笑意看着身边一边看自己过去的照片一边默然流泪的芹泽。  
等芹泽全部看完，合上相册之后，鸟饲才伸手弹了弹他的额头，带着无奈而宠溺的语气：“爱哭鬼。”  
芹泽眨了眨眼，意图阻止一下泪水肆流，被他这么一弄，只是嘟着嘴捂着被弹的额头不说话。  
鸟饲唇边挽出了笑容的弧度，他一手将桌上所有相册都捞了过来夹在胁下，里面有芹泽的，也有他自己那唯一一本。  
然后他牵着芹泽的手，拉他站了起来，然后二人一同往卧室走去，直到在鸟饲的书柜前停下。  
芹泽一眼就看到了因为抽走了相册而露出的空缺。  
鸟饲看了他一眼，将手中的所有相册都放到了他怀里。  
芹泽只是下意识地抱住，就看鸟饲开始在书柜中腾位置。  
腾好位置之后，鸟饲将芹泽带来的相册一本一本整齐地放到书架上，直到剩下鸟饲自己的那最后一本。  
那本相册被芹泽捏在手里，鸟饲站到了芹泽背后，从背后伸手向前环着他的腰，另一手覆上了芹泽捏着相册的那手的手背，就这么抓着他的手，让他将最后那本属于自己的相册整齐地并到芹泽那几本相册隔壁放好。  
芹泽的泪水止住了，他不由自主地瞪大了双眼看着这个像是自己主动又像是被动的最后一个整理动作。  
鸟饲低头附在他耳畔说道：“你的，和我的，都在这里，放在这个书架上了。”  
芹泽只觉得有一股难言的震撼感贯彻了他全身，鸟饲刚才那句话在他脑海中回响起来。

二人就这么沉默地在书柜面前站了好一会儿。  
鸟饲还是将他环抱在自己怀里，另一手完成了摆放的动作之后随意地搭在书柜上。他的视线从后方窥视着芹泽的表情。  
芹泽直了眼地，看着书架上那几本相册，一动也不动。  
好半晌，鸟饲才动了动手，他搭在书柜上的手，顺势盖上了芹泽的眼睛，他像什么事都发生过那样，用着最日常的语气将芹泽推转了身：“吃饱了，就洗澡去吧，然后早点睡。”  
芹泽闻言，点了点头，可是他走了两步之后，却回过头来扯住了鸟饲腰间的衣服：“你也一起啊，省得浪费时间。”  
——  
“听说你递了辞呈？”  
“嗯。”  
“真的打算辞职？”  
“我现在，已经不适合当警察了。”  
“也好……本来就不是一份什么好的职业，这个组织也没什么值得留恋的地方。芹泽家留下的产业，你打算怎么样？”  
“全部处理掉。”  
“那接下来你有什么打算？”  
“……你说呢……”  
“直人……警察这个组织……光是改革已经不可行了，它需要的是一场彻底的……革命。”  
——

芹泽在最后的时候，有回到涩谷东警署收拾自己的私人物品。  
当初曾经无条件信任自己的伙伴和课长都只是默默地看着他。  
在这种沉重的氛围中，高冢熏受不了了，她一把抓住了芹泽的手腕，厉声问道：“你真的要辞职？真的要放弃？”  
芹泽朝她露出个一如既往的笑容：“我并没有放弃啊，我只是选择不再当警察而已。”  
高冢熏还想说什么，可是中西课长却按着她的肩膀摇了摇头。她这才咬了咬牙，讪讪地松开了手。  
芹泽朝她歉意一笑：“抱歉了，搭档。”  
高冢熏眼眶一红，用力地撇开了头。  
芹泽已经收拾好自己的东西了，他的东西本来就不多。  
中西课长目光深重地看着芹泽，芹泽只是坦然地回望着这个经历丰富，对自己一直关爱有加的前上司。  
芹泽敛了敛眼眸，朝中西课长深深地一鞠躬：“谢谢你一直以来的照顾。”  
中西课长眉头深皱地将他扶了起来：“直人。”  
芹泽抬眼看向对方，在对方的目光中也收敛了心神。  
中西课长看他这样，才继续说道：“你跟鸟饲管理官……”  
“课长。”芹泽打断了他的话，“你放心吧。”  
芹泽露出了一个安然的笑容：“我哥会好好照顾我的。”  
中西课长不由自主地瞪大了眼睛，在芹泽的这个笑容底下，慢慢地放开了手。他的双手有些无力地从芹泽的双肩滑下。  
高冢熏被芹泽的笑容震撼了一下，未及关注自家课长的反应。  
芹泽再次鞠了一躬，然后才抱着自己那一小个箱子离去。  
走出涩谷东警署的时候，芹泽忍不住回头再看了一眼，目光在一瞬间变得冷冽而沉寂。他收回视线，收紧了怀中的东西，头也不回地大步离去。

高冢熏在芹泽离去之后还久久回不过神来，她忍不住抚着自己的胸口，不由自主地朝自己的上司问道：“课长，为何刚才芹泽的笑容让人那么……难受和不安？”  
中西课长拍了拍高冢熏的肩膀，朝她摇了摇头。  
他的眉头依然高蹙，他的权限和阅历让他能知道的事情更多一点……鸟饲诚一那个男人很危险……为何芹泽会和他扯上关系？希望芹泽并不是被盯上而被趁虚而入吧……  
然而芹泽刚才那样笑着的时候双眼中的了然和决意却隐隐告诉了中西课长，这是他的选择，别无其他。

想着再回一次芹泽大宅，不料却在门口见到了一个从没见过的男人。  
芹泽的目光倏然冷了下来，不着痕迹地戒备了起来。  
可是那个男人只是轻佻地看了过来，摆了摆手：“不用戒备我，我不是你的敌人哦，我的小少爷。”  
芹泽敛着目光冷漠看人的神色越来越神似鸟饲，只是他自己没有发现：“那你倒是告诉我，你是什么人。”  
那男人转过身来，盯着芹泽怪笑了起来：“一开始我还想如果死剩的这一个小警察要怎么办呢？那我是不是直接私吞就算了呢？结果还蛮好玩的嘛。”  
芹泽没有说话，只是冷然地看着对方。  
那男人停止了笑声，一步一步朝芹泽走去。  
随着男人的靠近，芹泽皱起了眉头：“够了，不要靠近我。”  
那男人停住了脚步，有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，对方那种像是私有领域被侵犯的厌恶的表情还蛮耐人寻味的。  
那男人在心中哼笑了一声，才装出一副毕恭毕敬的样子：“给你个提示啊小少爷，我，也是芹泽家的产业之一啊……属于你需要处理的范围啊。”  
芹泽忽然笑了，笑得那么嘲弄：“是呢，等你这么久，现在才出现。”  
男人瞬间瞪大了双眼，刹那间只觉得对方的笑容那么的不怀好意。  
这个小少爷居然知道了？还装？  
芹泽的笑容也变得轻慢起来：“有那么吃惊吗？”  
男人此刻才觉得，外面说的芹泽家到此为止的说法实在太过愚蠢了。  
起码，现在的他也只能试探性地向对方恭敬地一躬身。

回溯 10

日子不紧不慢地过着。

担心着芹泽的中西课长本想再好好地跟芹泽谈一次，但是芹泽却避而不见。  
辞掉这份工作之后的芹泽仿佛也跟昔日的伙伴们一刀两断。  
中西课长担忧着，想着从另一位身上着手吧，但是明显鸟饲那边才更固若金汤。  
中西课长面对着电脑显示屏，屏幕上显示的是鸟饲诚一的警察档案。对方年纪轻轻已经身居高位，而且深受上级青睐，单看档案的话是那么的前途无量……  
中西课长不自觉地叹着气，撑在桌上的双手用力地交互握紧。他想起了最后见到芹泽的时候，芹泽的笑容和眼神……  
成濑领已经死了，活下来的芹泽难道也要毁了么？  
一想到自己的无能为力，中西课长萌生了提前退休的念头。

钟孝礼靠在不起眼的角落里，窥视着对面和福利院的义工女孩咲田诗织有说有笑的芹泽。  
他掏出了香烟，点燃了一根抽了起来，目光紧紧地追随着那看上去率直纯善的芹泽直人。  
从那天在芹泽大宅门口见面以来，他们二人之间算是达成了共识。  
钟孝礼仰着头吐出烟雾。  
他本来应该死在香港，因缘际会被上一任的芹泽家的暗线首领救下，而自己那年迈多病的母亲也被仔细地重新安顿好。  
钟孝礼从来都不是一个好人，自然也谈不上什么仁义道德或者……报恩。但是当初对方的确是为了他母亲作出了最好的安排，而自己也的确在香港混不下去了。  
就当成是条件交换也未尝不可，接受了安排的钟孝礼就这么来到了日本。  
只是没想到那位为了芹泽家横死的上一任首领居然会将位置传给自己，这倒好了，自己倒真的有资本安身立命了。  
只不过他不像上一任首领，他看不起芹泽荣作，对芹泽荣作也是阳奉阴违，毕竟芹泽家还是握着经济命脉的部分。  
也更不说那个不入流的芹泽典良了。  
如果不是和自己的关系这么差，芹泽荣作要对付那个不入流的记者的时候也不需要借助外人的力量，更不会就此漏洞百出，也不会让那个智商不太足够的芹泽典良也一脚踩错了进去。  
想着想着，一根烟居然就这么抽完了，而那边的芹泽却还跟那群臭小鬼玩得不亦乐乎。  
钟孝礼将手中的烟蒂扔在地上，用脚尖碾灭。  
本来以为芹泽家居然以这么搞笑的方式死剩一个一直状况外的末子的时候，钟孝礼还偷着乐，想着终于是可以将手中的组织真正地变成自己的东西，不料没过几天，资金链上居然出了问题。  
仔细一想，芹泽荣作那臭老头又怎么可能没留一手呢？芹泽家毕竟没有死绝。  
钟孝礼禁不住挽动了唇角。或者可怕的不是芹泽直人，而是他身边的那一个警察高官才对……

成濑领死了之后，咲田诗织伤心了好一阵子，至今一想到，胸口都还会隐隐作疼。  
但是她的日子还要过……教堂的孩子也都需要她。  
而神奇的是，成濑领死了之后，她那能观看死物上残留的记忆的特殊能力就消失了。这让她更加觉得，之前发生的一切都是命运。  
咲田诗织是在成濑领墓前重遇芹泽的。  
她见到他的时候，他两手空空，而成濑领墓前也没有任何东西。她见他就只是沉静地站在成濑领墓前，也不知道在这站了多久了，发烧上都挂着些许湿气了。  
芹泽在看到自己的时候，露出了让她感到熟悉而陌生的笑容。  
熟悉的笑容弧度，甚至是眉眼弯起的角度，陌生的是眼神……冰冷而深沉的双眸，没有一丝笑意。  
咲田诗织顿时打了一个寒战。

然而后续的发展，却咲田诗织觉得自己当初的感觉是不是只是错觉。  
这位前警察先生，明明依然是当初那个率直纯善、追求正义的……好人。

芹泽资助了咲田诗织长大的那所福利院，并且会在闲暇的时候到这里当义工。  
当然这只是表面。  
芹泽每一次过来这边，都是为了和钟孝礼碰面。

见到那边芹泽差不多了，钟孝礼也从角落里拐进暗巷往外走。  
芹泽笑了笑和咲田诗织告别，也和那群孩子们告别。  
咲田诗织带着笑目送他远去的背影，却似乎见到他在拐角处和什么人汇合了。但是那一闪而过的影子又像是错觉。  
她还是担忧的，她知道中西课长想找芹泽，但是芹泽却央求她不要透露他的行踪。  
咲田诗织的手缓缓地握紧。她尊重芹泽的意愿，虽然不知道这是对是错。

冷僻的横街上没有多少行人，显得那么萧索而凄清。  
芹泽和钟孝礼并肩走着。  
钟孝礼低着头斜眼看着身边的芹泽，他发现这位小少爷还真不是一般的白，整个人都有种不健康的青白感。他不无坏心地想着，大概算是被那位高官养坏了吧。  
钟孝礼低头弹了弹手指，想要弄掉指甲里的脏东西：“我这边的东西都处理完了。”  
芹泽点了点头：“迟些我发个账户给你，你将钱转进去就行了。”  
钟孝礼轻轻一笑，颊边出现了深深的酒窝：“你还真的全部都套现了啊，留着那么大笔钱有什么用？而且这么匆匆套现，还亏了不少啊。”  
芹泽抬眼看向了他：“我也不知道留着干什么，但是反正我不想再在自己名下挂着任何与家业有关的东西。”  
钟孝礼耸了耸肩没说话。  
芹泽忽然停下了脚步，看着灰暗的天空，沉重的气压，乌云浓密地聚积起来，在空中飘荡着，有种仿佛快要压下来的错觉。  
钟孝礼也停下了脚步，随着他的视线抬头看天。  
半晌，芹泽才收回了视线：“组织的资金链不会有问题，你就按照自己的意愿来操作吧，另外我会留下部分储备金给你，怎么营运就靠你自己了。”  
钟孝礼似乎觉得很好笑：“你不怕我反咬你一口？”  
芹泽竟然带着些许天真的神态看向了他：“你翻不出诚一的手掌心。”  
钟孝礼居然觉得背上一寒，他忍不住再次掏出香烟，在点燃之前还问芹泽要不要，芹泽摇头婉拒。  
钟孝礼点燃了香烟用力地抽了一口：“那你们需要我做什么？”  
芹泽背过了身：“情报，道上的，还有从道上能得知的关于白道的……一切情报。”  
钟孝礼的舌头在口腔内滑过一圈，直直地盯着芹泽的背影：“是你的意思吧？”  
芹泽回头看他：“你本来是我的暗线才对吧？”  
钟孝礼看着他，慢慢地颊边的酒窝越来越深，他笑了，他明白当初为何芹泽典良会被当成摆设，明白芹泽荣作为何对这个么子念念不忘，哪怕他一直都在违背自己的安排。  
资质上差太多了啊……  
钟孝礼弹了弹烟灰，转过了身，挥了挥手：“帮我向那位管理官问好。”  
说完，他就拐进了分支的横巷里消失了。  
而芹泽也收回视线，往前也拐进了另一边反方向的分支横巷里，往另一边的大路走去。

日子还是不紧不慢地过着。

鸟饲在家里工作的时候，芹泽都会趴在他隔壁看。  
所以芹泽自然知道接下来鸟饲想做什么，而鸟饲也从来不会刻意去隐瞒，芹泽要看就给他看，他要是问了，他就会坦诚相告。  
同样地，芹泽也是这样。  
所以二人虽然从来没有刻意交流或者过问对方，但是却都清楚知道对方现在在做什么。

一个平常得不能再平常的晚上。  
鸟饲还是对着自己的笔记本噼噼啪啪地敲打着，芹泽洗完澡之后在他身边坐了下来，趴在他的肩膀上看他在干什么。  
芹泽的头发并没有擦得很干，水滴沿着他的发梢滴落到鸟饲的肩膀。  
鸟饲皱了皱眉头，停下了工作的节奏，转过头去看他。  
芹泽有些莫名地朝他挑了挑眉。  
鸟饲伸手捞过他那挂在脖子上的毛巾，一下子扬开来就包住了他的脑袋。  
芹泽只觉得眼前一黑，然后被人用力地拽了下，他顿时失去平衡，一下子就趴到了鸟饲的大腿上。  
鸟饲在给他擦头发，芹泽也就只好乖乖地趴着了。

“诚一，你真的要做么？革命。”  
“我不会改变主意。你……担心曾经的同僚？”  
“我担心的是你啊。”

鸟饲的动作停了下来。  
芹泽顶着还盖在自己头上的毛巾撑起了身子，他双眸闪闪地看着鸟饲：“室井慎次我不了解，但是青岛前辈的话……感觉诚一敌不过啊。”  
鸟饲露出了一个微笑，抬手扯下了他顶在头上的毛巾：“那打个赌？”  
芹泽眨了眨眼：“赌什么？”  
鸟饲轻轻挑了挑眉：“如果你输了，以后就自己好好吃饭。”说着，他双手在他的腰上比了一比，“太瘦了。”  
芹泽抬起了下巴：“不是你煮的我就不吃！”  
鸟饲失笑：“迟早饿死你。”  
芹泽上半身一动，腿一跨，跨坐到鸟饲身上，他双手松松地掐着鸟饲的脖子：“你不煮给我吃，我就只好吸你的血为生了。”  
鸟饲侧了侧头，然后伸展开自己的脖子，摆出一副“请自便”的样子。  
芹泽不满地哼了一声，一下子就趴到他身上，贴着他刚才露出的颈项蹭动着：“你这个计划……如果是青岛前辈的话，他会查得水落石出的……到时候你藏不住的话，大概霞关那边会出动公安来处理吧。”  
鸟饲伸手抱住了他：“到时候不就要靠你了么？我厉害的芹泽少爷。”  
芹泽不语，沉默了半晌，忽然撑起了身：“诚一，我记得孝礼跟我说过一个不错的纹身师傅，我们去纹身吧！”  
鸟饲扬着头看他，双手环在他腰上没放：“为什么？怕我不见了？还是怕你自己不见了？”  
芹泽抬手抚上他的脸颊，用目光深情地爱抚过鸟饲的五官：“不是，是用来代替婚戒的。”  
鸟饲慢慢地笑开了，从心底溢出的笑意特别动人：“不准比我先求婚啊。”  
芹泽一下没忍住，低头就在他唇上亲了一下。

那晚之后，他们的背上多了一个刺青。  
鸟饲的在右肩，芹泽的在左肩，二者的图案凑起来就是一对翩然起舞的蝴蝶。  
一对黑死蝶，代替婚戒，代替一生一世的誓盟。

——  
不起眼的居酒屋的一个卡座里，钟孝礼跟芹泽说着后路的可能性。  
钟孝礼拎起了桌上的酒杯，晃了晃才仰头喝了一口：“如果按照你的说法的话，想要万全的话，还是暂时离开日本比较好。”  
芹泽对着桌上的小吃皱了皱眉，只是端着酒杯轻抿：“我也是这么想，虽然日本的警察组织是很没用，但是光是诚一的身份，他们就不会放过他。”  
钟孝礼放下了酒杯：“当然如果暂居的地方能得到周全的关照就最好不过了，是不？”  
芹泽看向了他：“你心中有人选？”  
钟孝礼低笑了一声：“当然有，才敢这么和你小少爷说话。”  
芹泽冷冷看着他不说话。  
钟孝礼丝毫无惧，反而耸了耸肩：“山田组的姑爷，山鸡，香港人。他不止在日本、香港，在台湾都有势力。而且这人和我不一样，他很讲义气，是个信得过的好人，包括他那些兄弟都是。如果得他关照，全身而退自然不成问题。”  
钟孝礼还是看着他，一双圆圆的大眼弯了起来，颊边那深深的酒窝再次出现：“别看我啊，这个我可没办法，大家一处地方来的，他可看不顺我。你只好自己想想办法了……要说山鸡有什么突破口的话……就是好色了吧……”  
说罢，钟孝礼看着芹泽的视线变得轻薄而猥琐。  
芹泽手一动，就泼了他一脸的酒，然后头也不回地就走了。  
钟孝礼抹了抹自己脸上的酒，看着芹泽的背影消失在门口。他倒是真有兴趣这位小少爷能为那个管理官做到何种地步。  
——  
山鸡给自己对面的人倒酒。  
他对面端坐着的人有着柔顺的黑色长发，端庄的和服，精致的妆容……

他还记得第一次听部下来报有个美人来拜访了很多天的时候的激动。  
山鸡的部下自然知道他好色，绝不止他们的菜菜子小姐一个女人，但是山鸡因为女色误事的前科也明晃晃地摆着。  
所以那天来报的那个小弟是跟着山鸡最久的了，也挣扎了好多天才试探着告诉了山鸡。  
不过那小弟也觉得来拜访的这位高挑美人应该不是敌人……  
那天山鸡接报，没有叫人直接带进来，反而自己偷偷溜出去偷看了。  
对方标准的大和抚子的造型和气质真是让人心痒难耐，最重要的是那张五官深刻不像日本人的精致脸蛋。  
虽然是很高……  
仔细看过之后，山鸡忽然笑了，然后让人赶紧带到会客室。  
山鸡第一句对访客说的话就是：“我虽然好色，但是好女色，不好男色啊。”  
然而他还是见了对方，因为对方的造型实在是很漂亮。

想不到还真的当了朋友，也是奇妙。  
山鸡递了根烟给对方，对方接过，举止优雅地搁到了唇上。  
山鸡一弯腰给对方点火：“直人，你之前跟我说过的，没问题。只是作为朋友的话，我希望你还是不要走到那一步为好。”  
山鸡自己也点了根烟：“毕竟潜逃不是件舒心的事情。”  
此刻坐在山鸡对面一身大和抚子一样漂亮装扮的正是芹泽。  
他朝山鸡感激地一笑：“谢谢你，我也只是买个保险而已。”  
山鸡拍了拍手，当初那个替芹泽上报的小弟就出现了。  
山鸡朝对方说道：“送一送蝶小姐。”  
芹泽一笑，规矩端正地起身一躬身，才跟随那小弟而去。  
——  
室井慎次接管了搜查组之后，鸟饲就躲在一边的隔间里平静地看着他的指挥。  
他一边看着，一边淡定自如地敲着电子信件。  
看来是被直人说中了。那臭小子又有借口不好好吃饭了……  
鸟饲看着屏幕上的文字随着自己的手指的敲打动作而渐渐变得完整。  
按照霞关那边那位“处理专家”的风格，室井慎次和青岛俊作能自己拼过这一关的话，那接下来作为替罪羊的就大概是自己了。  
不过……应该至少能将那两位无用的长官拉下马。  
一边继续完善自己的举报信件，一边观察着外面的案件走向，鸟饲已经猜到结局会如何了。  
直到他最后一个字敲完，案件似乎也得到圆满解决了。他默默地为当年绑架案和如今的同伙祈祷了一下。虽然他是无神论者。  
设定了定时发送之后，鸟饲收起了笔记本，转身往外走，他穿过了人群，与室井慎次擦肩而过。  
他的两个随警紧紧跟了上来，他也不动声色。

他的座驾在驶离湾岸署不远之后就停了下来，因为芹泽出现了。  
副驾座的随警惊讶地下车查问拦车的人，而鸟饲也只是毫不含糊地袭击了还在驾驶座的那位。

那一夜，他们两个就这么消失在夜色之中。  
等霞关那边的命令下来之后，已经遍寻不着人了。  
——  
终局之后——

芹泽还是像以前一样，在鸟饲对着笔记本工作的时候趴在他身边看。  
“咦？”芹泽看到屏幕上的照片吃了一惊，他忍不住抬头去看鸟饲。  
鸟饲挂着还算愉快的笑容：“有趣不？”  
芹泽看了看鸟饲，又看了看屏幕上那人，皱起了眉头：“才不有趣，我不喜欢有人和你长得这么像。”  
鸟饲摸了摸他的头发，没有说这个照片中的人有个搭档，和他也长得很像。  
芹泽干脆枕着他的大腿躺了下来：“这个是谁？为什么你会关注他？”  
鸟饲还是一下一下地抚着他的头发：“孝礼发过来的，不是也发给你了吗？”  
芹泽瞥了屏幕一眼：“没看。”  
“这个男人叫段野龙哉，似乎在追查着什么有趣的事情。”鸟饲笑了。  
芹泽再次看向了屏幕，目光幽幽地冷冽了起来。  
忽然，他起身一下子盖上了笔记本，转身就骑到了鸟饲身上狠狠地吻住了他：“别看他了，看我啊！”

-fin-


End file.
